The Wildhorse and the Ladybug
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: After being selected as a exchange student, Ranma goes to France to study. It seems that he finally got a break. But, is France ready for Ranma? And he will encounter France Heroine Ladybug. What kind of adventure will Ranma have there. Perhaps it could be a huge change to find the life he always wanted to have, and love. Get ready for mayhem in the city of love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **-"Interchange Student Program Selection"-**

Life for Ranma has not being so kind to him. Ever since the fail Wedding, his bad luck has gotten worse. His -'fiance'- Akane has starting to become more mean to him. Yelling and hitting him for even the tinest thing; for not paying attention to her, saying that -'he's ignoring her'-, blaming him for all the bad stuffs or accidents that happen to her. Ranma couldnt even talk or even see another girl, cause she'll pound him hard, cause in her mind -'he's being a pervert'-, or -'he wants to take advantage of an innocent girl, so she must stop him'-. Sometimes even when he isnt doing anything, she'll still hit him, cause -'he's up to something'-.

Not only does he has to deal with his crazy fiance, but also deal with his rivals and other fiancess.

After the fail wedding, his rivals have assaulting him more then usually. Especially Ryoga and Kuno. Ryoga with his same line -'his life has being hell'-, and Kuno with -'foul sorcerer'-. Mousse with -'Shampoo is mine'-. Happosai is nagging him and trying for him to try out one of his Bra and Panties, ending up with Ranma kicking him to the sky. Even Cologne has started assaulting him lately, saying to him that she's only -'training him, so he doesnt get rusty'-.

His other fiancess arent any better. No longer married due to the fail wedding, there starting to come after him at full force. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi coulndt leave him alone not one day. Coming from anywhere, they grop him and say that -'marry her'-, leading to a dissaster as Akane always magical appears at those moments, and nail him with her hammer.

And also he cannot forget his parents. They are also part of his bad luck in life. His father Genma cannot leave him alone and yell him that he must marry Akane due to his promise to Soun, and that is a matter of honor. Of course, Ranma knows full well that Genma and Soun arent really doing all that cause of Honor or Dutty, cause they cared for his wealthbeing nor anything. They only want the joining of the School, so they can life off Ranma hard work. While he works hard for the School, they'll live off by cashing in the cash Ranma makes of it.

His mother, always preaching him about being a -'manly man'- and all that crap. Instead of helping him with his situation, she makes it worse by supporting Genma ideals.

Ranma at his point, he's so tire of having to deal with all that stress. He might be one hell of a figther, but he's still a human being. And like all human beings, there's so much he can take before collapsing. Even the most wisest of man can reach their limit...and Ranma limit was near the end.

At night before going to bed, Ranma would always gaze at the stars and pray for a miracle to happen to him. To some peoples, that would look too childless to believe in wishes, but for Ranma, that was one of the things that keep him going to believe in something.

 **-Nerima High School-**

Ranma was in his class reading a book that Miss. Hinako order his students to read. When an annoucment came that Principal Kuno order all the students to attend in the Gym for some news.

In the Gym, the students were waiting for the Principal to arrive and gives what news they were told they recive.

Daisuke:" Hey Ranma, what news do you think the Principal will give us?"

Ranma:" Beats me. But anything from that whacko cannot be good news"

Hiroshi:' Ha ha, so true Ranma"

In that moment Principal Kuno show up and went to the stand;

Principal Kuno:" HELLO MY LITTLE KEKIS. YOUR PRINCIPAL HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS. YOUR SCHOOL FURINKAN HIGH WAS CHOSEN TO PARTICIPATE IN THE UPCOMING -"INTERCHANGE STUDENT PROGRAM"-

This news caught the attention of the students:

-"-Interchange Student Program? What is that?"

Principal Kuno:" UUUUH, I AM SO GLAD YOU ASK THAT. YOU SEE, ITS A PROGRAM WHERE STUDENTS FROM EVERY SCHOOL IN THE WORLD WILL EXCHANGE WITH EACH OTHERS. IN OTHER WORDS, STUDENTS FROM SCHOOLS FROM OTHERS COUNTRIES WILL GO TO OTHERS SCHOOLS AS A EXCHANGE STUDENT. TAKE THIS EXAMPLE; A STUDENT FROM AMERICA WILL GO TO A SCHOOL FROM, LETS SAY, BRASIL, OR A STUDENT FROM CANADA WILL GO TO LONDON, AND SO ON"

Now that news really went well with them. The idea to go to another school in any part of the world. That excited them big:

-"WOW, REALLY. THAT IS SO COOL"-

-"I'm really interesting in that"-

-"Can you imagine going to another school in Brasil, or Russia"-

Principal Kuno:" I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE NEWS. HOWEVER KEKIS, ITS ONLY FOR A LIMITED GROUP. SO...WHAT WE'LL DO IS THIS. WE'LL CHOOSE RANDOMLY THE STUDENTS, SORTA LIKE THE LOTTERY. SO, IN TWO DAYS, WE'LL POST ON THE SCHOOL BOARD THE LUCKY STUDENTS WHO WILL GO. UNTIL THEN, THATS THE NEWS. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES"

Ending the news, the Principal left to his office, while the students went to their daily classes. They were all excited for hearing the news. To go to other Schools from around the world, was too good.

Sayuri:" - (happy) – Wow, can you believe that Akane. To go to another School in the world. Its so awesome"

Akane:" I know. I hope that I get pick. I would love to go to London, or Dubbai"

Daisuke:" Hey Ranma. Arent you excited about the news. I am sooooo looking forward to see if I get selected."

Ranma:" Well, a little."

Daisuke:" A little. Ranma, imagine if you get pick. You'll be able to go to another School like, I dont know, Russia, Korea, Alaska."

Ranma:" Well, it does...but I dont know."

Akane:" - (glaring him) – Ha, yea right. Like you'll ever get pick. Get real."

Sayuri:" Akane, that was a little mean. Perhaps he could win."

Akane:" That jerk selected, not in a million years."

 **-Tendo House-**

When they arrive, Akane gave the news to her family. And naturally they celebrate like if she had won already.

Soun:" - (happy cries) – OH, THOSE ARE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS AKANE. IF YOU ARE SELECTED, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO GO TO ANOTHER COUNTRY, AND LEARN MANY THINGS, AND HAVE SOME FUN"

Kasumi:" I'm happy for you. And I hope that the both of you get pick to go"

Ranma:" Thanks Kasumi. But I wouldnt get my hopes up. After all, its a limited group, and there so many students in Furinkan High to select to"

Akane:" You. Selected Ranma. - (mock laugh) – Like that will ever happen. You're just a dumb jock. No way you'll ever be pick for something like that"

Kasumi:" Akane, dont be so mean to Ranma. He may have a chance to go just as you. Who knows, maybe in the end the both of you will earn a spot"

Ranma:" Thanks Kasumi. That was nice of you"

Akane:" - (glaring) – Keep dreaming you jerk, cause that's all you'll ever have"

Later in the night, in Ranma room where he share with Genma, his father was already asleept, and Ranma has change ready to go to bed. But not before he goes out to he balcony and gaze at the stars above.

Ranma:" Man. It would be cool if I get to go to another School in a diferent Country! It could be one great opportunity to not only see other countries, but also the great opportunity to get away from Nerima and its madness. - (happy sigh) – To be able to get away from the crazy rivals and fiancess. It would be a blitz. Not having to worry about incoming fights, or gropes or getting poison by Akane food...and be able to rest from it all. To truly rest. - (sad sigh) – But alas...wiht my rotten luck I always have, it will be like Akane said, only in dreams i'll ever get that chance. Oh well, one can dream right, yea right. Better get to bed."

With that Ranma goes to his bed and fall to sleept...unaware in the night sky a shooting star appeare...

 **-Furinkan High 2 days later-**

The news came and the Principal gave the news via broadcast;

-" _HELLO MY KEKIS. PRINCIPAL KUNO HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS. THE RESULTS OF THE STUDENT EXCHANGE PROGRAM HAVE ARRIVE. WE'LL POST THE RESULTS ON THE SCHOOL BOARD. THAT IS ALL"-_

When the school staff put the results in the board...the whole school students went on a rampage and went to the patio to see the results to see if their names came on.

Pushing and yelling at each others they try to look at it to see it. They were some yelling happy for being chosen and many dissapointed groans were heard for not being chose.

- _"- (happy) - Alright. I get to go to Canada"-_

 _-"Yatta. I'm gonna go to Alaska"-_

 _-"I cant believe it. - (screaming) – AFRICA IS WHERE I'M GOING, WOO HOOOOO"-_

 _-" - (sad groan) – Oh man, I didnt get pick. That sucks"_

 _-"Me neither"-_

Akane push through the crow rough to see the Board and see if her name was on it:

Akane:' - (searching like a madgirl) – Lets see, lets see. Wheres my name, where's my name"

After some heavy searching...she didnt see her name anywhere. She was beginning to get mad and desperate:

Akane:" Come one come on, where is it. Where's my name?"

But in the end, she didnt find it...meaning that she wasnt chosen:

Akane:" WHAT! MY NAME WAS NOT ON IT. BUT...THAT CANT BE. IT MUST BE SOME MISTAKE"

Sayuri:" Sorry that you werent selected Akane. Perhaps next time you'll get your chance"

Akane:" BUT, BUT, BUT, WHY WASNT I PICK? ITS NOT FAIR"

Meanwhile, Ranma was with Daisuke:

Daisuke:" Man, to bad I didt get to go, perhaps next time. Hey Ranma, arent you gonna look if you were selected?"

Ranma:" Nya, why bother. I'm pretty sure I was not pick"

Daisuke:" How can you be sure of that! Just take a look, who knows, maybe it could be your lucky day"

Ranma:" Lucky day! Me! I wouldnt bet on it."

Daisuke:" Well, if you're not gonna check, I will. Lets see..."

Daisuke began to scan the board to search for Ranma name. While he was looking at the board, Ranma aproach Akane and her friend. Seening Akane mad and sad, he decided to cheer her up:

Ranma:" You werent pick right Akane. Dont let it get you. Hey, I didnt get pick also, so you're not the only one hehehe"

Akane:" WHO CARES IF YOU WERENT SELECTED! NO ONE CARES. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU HAD A CHANCE TO BEGIN WITH. YOU'RE NOT WORTHY OF ANYTHING."

Sayuri:" Akane. Ranma's just trying to be nice to you. Dont take out your frustation on him."

Ranma:" Let it go Sayuri, no reason to argue with her. But like I say before...i know that I was not pick. But i'm cool with it"

 _-"Are you sure about that Ranma"-_

Ranma heard Daisuke calling him. He turn around to see him:

Ranma:" Yea. Why?"

Daisuke:" Because Ranma...- (happy) – YOU WERE SELECTED"-

Hearing that, they all gasp and went to him...

Ranma:" What are you talking about Daisuke. What do you mean I was selected?"

Daisuke:" Thats what I say. You were chosen, look"

They all look at the board and saw his name...

- _"Ranma Saotome._ _ **College Francoise Dupon**_ _. Paris France."-_

Ranma coul not believe what he was seening. His name was on the board. HE was selected after all. His friend were happy for him:

Ranma:" - (speechless) – I..i dont believe it. My name is there. I...was pick after all"

Daisuke:" Way a go buddy. Congratulation. And you say you werent gonna win it"

Sayuri:" You got pick, oh thats so good. I'm happy for you Ranma"

Ranma:" He, - (chuckle) – Thank you all. I...dont know what to say hehehehe"

Of course...not everyone was happy at Ranma luck. Akane was furious, and was cover in a angry energy, and was only glaring deadly hard at Ranma.

 **-Tendou House-**

When Ranma and Akane arrive, Ranma gave the news that he was chosen, and he was expecting some contratulation or well done. But all he got was cursing and yelling from them, especially from Akane who is trying to pound him with her mallet.

Ranma:" HEY, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME THIS TIME AKANE?"

Akane:" SHUT UP YOU CHANGE SEX FREAK. WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET SELECTED AND NOT ME. I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET PICK, NOT YOU"

Ranma:" HEY, ITS NOT MY FAULTH. YOU HEARD THE PRINCIPAL. IT WAS RANDOMLY HOW THEY PICK THE WINNERS"

Akane:" ITS NOT FAIR YOU HEAR ME, NOT FAIR. I SHOULD HAD BEING THE ONE TO GO TO FRANCE, NOT YOU. I SHOULD HAVE WON IT AND GO TO FRANCE, BUT YOU TOOK IT, NO, YOU STOLE IT FROM ME"

Ranma:" Seriusly Akane! That's dumb"

Soun:" - (mad) – RANMA, HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY BABY GIRL OPPORTUNITY"

Ranma:" Are you for real Mr. Tendou! I did not '-steal'- her anything. I was chosen by random."

Akane:" THIS IS A MISTAKE. YOU...YOU... YOU PROBALY GOT IN COHOOT WITH THE PRINCIPAL AND MADE A DEAL TO GET SELECTED"

Ranma:" - (sarcastic) – Oh sure Akane. I made a deal with the Principal, the person who's always bugging me and making crazy rules, and probaly hates me, a deal to be selected. Get real"

Genma:" BOY, AS YOUR FIANCE, YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE HER WITH YOU TO FRANCE. NO WAY YOU'RE LEAVING HER BEHIND"

Ranma:" Can't. Only those who were chosen can go."

Blinded by rage – (as ussualy) – Akane started to attack Ranma. But Ranma had no trouble dodging her attacks, cause she didnt had any skill what so ever. She attacked blinded, throwing fist and kicks with no focus on them.

Ranma:" - (annoyed) – Would you nock it off Akane. You're making it sound like if it was my fault"

Akane:" IT IS YOUR FAULT. IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT FOR ALL OUR MISFORTUNES. JUST LIKE HOW IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I DIDNT WIN"

Ranma:" You are so full of it Akane. When things dont go your way, you blame me. That's pathetic"

Nodoka:" - (scolding him) – Ranma, how can you say that to your fiance. That is not manly of you. You musy apologize to her right now"

Ranma:' Why the hell should it! That has always being her problem. She cannot accept the fact that the world does not revoult around her. If she makes a mistake, she blames someone else, like me"

Kasumi:" Now now, lets not fight over that. We should be happy for Ranma. This could be a great chance for him to learn from other cultures."

Ranma:" Thank you Kasumi"

Nodoka:" Well, I suppose you're right. My son does indeed need to prepare in his education, and that could be a good opportunity for him to learn in another School"

Soun:" - (calming down) – Guess there's no point argue of this. It is for Ranma education after all. - (tear eyes) – BUT HE'S GONNA LEAVE MY GIRL BEHIND"

Genma:" Boy, you better take advantage of this opportunity handle over to you, and not slack off like ussually."

Ranma:" I am not YOU old man, so of course i'll make the best of it. I wonder how France is? Never being there though"

Kasumi:" Well now you will know"

After having dinner, Ranma took a shower and was preparing to go to bed. Before doing that, he was preparing for his trip. He was so happy and excited. Not just cause he was gonna go to another School in another country, but because he had the great opportunity to get away from Nerima and the madness of his life there. For a time, he would not had to worry about crazy fiancess, rivals, old gnomes and old crones bugging him. The wish he always asked the stars finally came true.

Finishing his suit case and school stuffs for the trip, he look at the window and see that stars:

Ranma:" I still cannot believe it. I'm gonna go to Paris France. I thought I was fooling myself, or that I couldnt get lucky. But...it seem that, for once in my life, I got a break. Guess that miracles do happen."

 **-Nerima International Airport-**

All the students who were chosen where there, ready to get on board their plains to go to their destination. Their families and friends where there to wish them good luck and bid good bye.

Ranma was there with his family, as well as his friends Hiroshi and Daisuke. He grabs his suitcase and backpack.

Ranma:" Well, I guess this is it. Time for me to go to France. I'm kinda nervous. Going to another Country, meeting other peoples and learning other cultures."

Hiroshi:" You'll do fine Ranma. Dont get stress about it"

Daisuke:" Yea. Just remember to bring us some souvenirs though from France when you return."

Ranma:" Haha you guys"

Nodoka:" Now Ranma, I expect that you will study hard there, listen to your teachers. And I dont want you to cheat on your fiance Akane with those French girls, am I clear"

Ranma:" Yea mom, whatever"

Genma:" Obey your mother on this boy. Remember that you already have a future wife waiting for you here. So I dont want to find out that you're having fun with other girls not being Akane. You have to uphold Honor and Duty"

Ranma:" - (snort) – Ha, like you ever hold your own."

Kasumi:" Ranma, I do hope that you have a great time there in France. Try to call us once and a while, or send us an E-mail, telling us your time and adventures. Okay"

Ranma:" Sure Kasumi, I will."

Nabiki:" Aren you gonna say good bye to Akane Ranma?"

Ranma:" Oh right..."

He turns to Akane, who had her back on him, cause she didnt want to see him. Still piss off about the situation of her not able to go.

Ranma:" So Akane, um, its time for me to leave. Dont worry about me and dont be sad – (or mad) -, i'll come back. And i'll even bring you something cute, and..."

He couldnt not finish his line, for Akane turn around and face him with a angry face:

Akane:" - (ice voice) - You think I care if you go. YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL! LEAVE. GET OUT OF HERE AND DONT COME BACK. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE. GO AND HAVE FUN WITH YOUR NEW FRENCH BUDDIES AND FRENCH SCHOOL OR SOMETHING. I HOPE YOU DIE YOU JERK"

Then she turns and leave the place. Ranma felt kinda sad about her attitude toward him.

Soun:" - (trying to calm him) – Now now Ranma, dont mind Akane. She probaly say those things cause she's...she's sad about you leaving her, so she doesnt want to show how hurt she is hehehe"

Genma:" Yea, I know that deep down she's in pain"

Ranma:" -(thinking) – _Yea right_."

 _ **-"PASSANGERS TO DESTINATION TO FRANCE. FLIGHT WILL LEAVE IN 15 MINUTES"-**_

Ranma:" That's my call. I better get going."

Daisuke:" Good luck Ranma and hope that you have a great time"

Hiroshi:" Man, it's gonna be very bore without you."

Ranma:" I know. But not to worry you guys, still have the others whackos there, like the Kunos"

Daisuke:" Hahaha, you're right."

Kasumi:" - (hugging Ranma) – I wish you the best of luck. Study hard and make friends there and try to have a good time, okay Ranma"

Ranma:" I will, it wont be same without your cooking. - (grabbing his stuffs) – See you everyone"

Picking up his belongings, Ranma heads for the departure entrance and heads up for his plane.

The plane took off, leaving the Airport. In the sky...Ranma watch through the mirrow and sees the view.

Ranma:" This is it. I'm heading to another School in another Country. I'm gonna make the best of it. But mosy of all...it will be a wonderful change to finally rest, and not having to worry about incoming rivals or crazy fiancess...and Akane beatings. Finally...to be able to live a normal life."

End of Chapter 1

Next Chapter, Ranma arrives in France and heads for Francoise Dupon College.

What kind of adventures will Ranma have there?

Is France ready for the mayhem that Ranma bring into?

Next Chapter;

- **"Ranma's in France"-**

Ladybug and Chat Noir better be ready for Ranma.

This is my first Ranma/Miraculous; The tale of Ladybug crossover fic.

To all fans of Ladybug and Ranma;

I would be greatful if you send me all your ideas, petitions, sugestions, to make this fic even better.

As fo the Pairing, it will be this:

Ranma/Mariennete/-(TBA)-


	2. Chapter 2 Ranma's in France

Here's Chapter 2 of the story.

Here, Ranma arrives in France, and begings his new semester in a foreign College. Will he be able to have a normal life...who knows. Lets see and find out.

 **GENERALHYNA** : About the idea of someone from Nerima getting Akumatize...let us hope that it never never. That place is a negative zone. And the citizens...oh I dont know, some of them like Ranma foes have enough dark energy, - (a.k.a Jealousy, Hate) – to be a magnet for Akuma Butterflies. Especially Ryoga, who's always depress and hate Ranma. Last thing we need is an Akumatize Ryoga. If normal, he's powerful as a normal person, now imagine being Akumatize!

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 2

 **-"Ranma's in France"-**

It was a long flight, but Ranma finally arrives in France. After checking out in Custmos, he procedes to go to to exit. It was then he spotted a cute brunnete woman holding a sign named -' _Ranma_ _Saotome_ '-. Outta curiosity , he aproach her. The woman then called for him;

-"Excuse me. Are you Ranma Sao..Sato...um, oh dear"-

Ranma:" Its Saotome, but yes, i'm Ranma Saotome. Who are you?"

-" _Mercy_. So nice to finally meet you in person. My name is Jean Lavoue, and we are your sponsor family."

Ranma:' Oh, nice to meet you too. So...what now?"

Jean:" First, we go to my house for you to settle in. I'm guessing that you must be tire from that long trip, and hungry – (giggles) – cause I bet that the food was kinda undesiable"

Ranma:" - (chuckle) – Hahaha, you're certanly right. Trying to sleep there was hard, and the food, not what I was expecting"

Jean:" Tell me about it. I've taken some trips. Lets go then shall we"

Ranma:" Right, and thanks again"

Following her, they got in her car and drive away. While driving through France, Ranma takes a look at the view of the city of Paris. He was awe and impress at the sightseen. When he look at the Eiftel Tower, he wonder at the monument. As he look identical to the tower in Japan.

They arrive the the sponsor family house. They got off the car and head inside. Once inside they go to the living room, in there they were 2 peoples waiting for them. It was a 40 year old man, blonde, and a 7 year old girl with short red hair.

Jean:" Ranma, I want you to meet my family. This is my husband Tom"

Tom:" - (shaking his hand) – Hello"

Jean:" And this is our daughter Emilie"

Emilie:" - (cute smile) – Hi"

Ranma:" Um...Hi you all"

Jean:" This is Ranma Saotome, he's the exchange student from Nerima Japan that we are sponsering."

Tom:" Hey Ranma my boy. So nice to meet you"

Ranma:" Likewise:"

Emilie:" Hi Ranma, i'm Emilie, but you can me Emily. And so good to meet you"

Ranma:' Right back at you"

Jean:" Now that it over, how about we let Ranma rest. He had a long trip and needs to rest up. Emilie sweety, why dont you take Ranma to the guest room."

Emilie:" Sure momma. - (grabbing Ranma hand) – Come on Ranma, i'll take you to your room, come on come on"

Ranma:' Sure Emily, lead the way. - (thinking)- _Man, she sure is energetic an nice_ "

Jean:" We'll be having dinner in an hour, hope you join us"

Ranma:" I will."

Almost dragging him, the little red head french girl took Ranma upstairs and toward the guess room. When they got there, she open the door and lead him inside. Ranma saw the room and was impress. It was kinda big, had a bed, a stereo, a color T.V in front of the bed, a window viewing outside, had blue rug.

Emilie:" This is gonna be your room. Hope you like it. We took the time to fix it up for you."

Ranma:" - (awe) – Emilie, its...its...its beautiful. I dont know what to say. But thank you. I love it"

Emilie:" My pleasure. I gotta go, i'm helping mother make the dinner. See you downstairs"

Ranma:" You bet, see you later"

After the girl was gone, Ranma began to unpack his stuffs. As he was doing it, he felt happy. Happy cause he was now in France. Away from Nerima and the madness that reside there. And now he had a room for him alone. No more sharing whit a stupid panda. Now he could sleep in peace.

Ranma:" Man, this is great. I'm finally away from Nerima, away from the crazy rivals and fiancess...and stupid old pop and Akane. This is like a dream, a dream I hope I dont wake up. And now I have a room for myself. Now i'll be able to sleep without pop bothering or kicking me out, or taking away the blanket. This is fantastic."

 **-Francoise Dupon College-**

 **Miss Bustier Class**

In the classroom, Marinette, a.k.a Ladybug was chatting with her friends, when Alya, her best friend came in with a story;

Marinette:" Hey Alya, how are you?"

Alya:" Hey Marinette, have you heard the latest news?"

Marinette:" Um, no, should it?"

Alya:" - (excited) – Girl, listen to this... TODAY WHERE GETTING A TRANSFER STUDENT EEEEK"

Marinette:" A Transfer Student?" How, why?"

Alya:" Oh you didnt know! Well, remember the Program of the -'Exchange Student'- that we were told by the principal last month"

Nino:" Yea, I remember. Dont you Marinette. You where there"

Marinette:" - (laugh nervous) – Sorry, I possible forgot."

Alya:" Well anyway, our school was chosen for that program, and a new foreigner student is joining us today. Isnt it excited folks"

Marinette:" I guess it is."

Outside was Ranma, standing in front of the College. He was nervous, as this was gonna be his first day at a new school. So many thoughts was runnig in his head. Was it gonna be like Furinkan High? Where fighting was all the times. Where there gonna be Kuno-likes peoples who will challenge him for the ladies? Or worse, Akane-like girls who will hit him for everthing, or even for some mistakes. He shakes those ideas off;

Ranma:" Well Ranma, this is it. A new School, and a new start. I sure hope that its not gonna be like Furinkan High, oh please Kami, i'm begging you, dont let it be like that. I escape from it in the first please. - (taking a deep breath) – Here it goes"

Back in Classes, their teacher, Caline Bustier walks in:

Caline:" ALRIGHT STUDENTS, SETTLE DOWN. Good, now before we begin classes, I have some wonderful news. Today will be joining us a foreigner exchange student. He comes from Nerima Japan, so I want you all to welcome him. - (gazing at the door) – Okay, you can come in"

The door opens a the student saw the new student coming inside.

He was dress in black kung fu pants, red chinese shirt, had black hair in a pig-tail. Some girls thought of him as being cute, as they had small blushes.

Ranma then stand in front of the class

Caline:' Now Ranma, why dont you introduce yourself to the classroom"

Ranma:" Right. Um, Hi everyone, my name is Ranma Saotome, i'm 16 years old, i've come from Nerima Japan. Its so nice to be here, and I do hope that we can get along"

Caline:" Very good Ranma, now why dont you take a set and we can begin class"

Ranma:" Right, of course Caline-sensei"

Caline:" - (giggles) – No need for that Ranma, just Miss. Caline will be fine. We're not in Japan, so need for those formalities"

And so, Ranma sat in the back and class started.

During recess, Ranma went to the patio to explore the school he was attending. He felt kinda nervous, cause he was a stranger in a foreigner country, and didnt know anyone here. So he just tour the place.

In the moment, Marinette, Alya and Nino came in and spotted him;

Nino:" Hey, there he is. The new stranfers student, um, Ranma Sao, Sato, or Sand..."

Alya:" Its Saotome Nino. Look at him, walking around the school like wild animal"

Marinette:" Alya, he's new in this country, so of course he would feel nervous."

Nino:" Hey, why dont we go and welcome him"

Alya:" Good idea Nino, lets go"

They so walk toward Ranma. When they aproach him, he turn around and see them:

Nino:" Hey, you're the new transfer student right. Hi. Im Nino Lahiffe."

Alya:" Hey, i'm Alya Cesaire"

Marinette:" And i'm Marinette Dubain-Cheng, but you can call me just Marinette if you want"

Ranma:' Ranma Saotome, so nice to meet you"

Nino:" So Ranma, you come from Japan right? Is it awesome there. I heard they have good martial artist and cute girls hehe"

Ranma:" Well, they do have some martial artist, and cute girls, hehe, every country has them no!"

Alya:" So tell us Ranma more about yourself. What are your hobbies, dreams, likes and dislikes"

Ranma:" What can I say. Not much, but as for hobbies, I like to train a lot, and I like Ramen a lot"

Nino:" Hey Ranma, is it true about the rumors that Japan has this weird crime fighter girls that are dress up in colorful Sailor Fukus types school dress?"

Ranma:" - (thinking) – _Could he be talking about those girls from Jubban_? *) - Um, can't say that about that. Japan has lots of weird rumors, as well as legends"

Marinette:" So what do you think of your first day here? Do you like it?"

Ranma:' Like all first timers, i'm kinda adapting, but so far, its a fine and cool College, I like it. - (thinking) – _Compare to Funrinkan High, its a blitz. No whackos Principal or crazy samurai wannabe, or crazy gymnastic lunatic girl."_

Marinette:" Thats good to hear. If you want to know anything about this school, you can tell us and we'll help in anything"

Ranma:" So cool from you, I will and so nice to meet you, i'm honor"

Marinette:" Listen Ranma, not to be rude or bad host, but we need to go to Gym class, do you wanna come with us?"

Ranma:" Yea you bet, lets go"

Later, inside the Gmy, the students were dress for their exercises, with their white teachers and gym shorts. Ranma was exclude due that he was new. The Coach came in and blow his wistle to star the class:

-"Alright everybody, listen up. For today exercises, we're gonna do some flips and cartwheels. So form a line and i'll call you to do the work"

Ranma was in the line with the students, when Adrian call him"

Adrian:" Hello, you are the new transfer student from Japan, right? My name is Adrian Agreste"

Ranma:" Hey, the name's Ranma Saotome"

Adrian:" So tell me, how you like it here so far? Being far away from your own school must be tough eh"

Ranma:' You could say that. But i'm okay with this College. So, what are we doing here?"

Adrian:" We're gonna do like the Gym Coach said, some carthwheels and flips. Dont worry if you cant do it on the first try, new students always have a hard time doing them"

Ranma:" - (chuckle) – Thanks. But I think I can manage it"

In the girls side, Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor daughter, was watching the new forerigner student with her friend Sabrina.

Chloe:" Humph, so that's the new student that came from Japan uh? - (smirks) – Ha, bet you 10 bucks that he's gonna do very poorly in the exercises"

Sabrina:" I know. Why, I think that he'll fail"

Marinette:" - (mad) – Chloe, Sabrina, dont be so rude to the new student. This is his first time here. Give him a break"

Chloe:" Whatever"

One by one the students did the exercise. Some manage to do 3 cartwheels and 3 flips, while others had a hard time doing them as they trip and fall. When Adrian turn came, he made 4 perfect cartwheels and 3 flips and landed nice, getting cheers from Chloe.

When it was Marinette turn, she performed 4 perfect cartwheels and 4 flips and jump back and landed, her friends cheer for her. Of course, being Ladybug, she was able to be flexible:

Ranma:" Wooo, Marinette, that was good. You were great"

Marinette:" Thanks Ranma"

- _"Okay, Ranma Saotome, you're up"-_

Ranma:" Right"

Marinette:" Just give your best Ranma"

So Ranma walk into the star line, ready to begin:

Chloe:" - (laughing)- Lets see the new student fall. Get ready to laugh Sabrina jijiji"

-"And...GO"-

What the student saw leave them wide eyes and mouth open.

Ranma run and did 7 perfect back flips fast, then he jumps high in the air and spins around like 8 times and lands perfect with no sound made. The students were awe and impress of what they saw. The new guy did so great, even the Gym teacher thought the same.

Alya:" - (speechless) – Did...did...you guys saw what I saw. Ranma made 7 perfect back flips...then jump high and spin around 8 times and landed smooth!"

Marinette:" -(awe) – He..he...was great. And he say I was great! Unbelievable"

Ayla:" OMG, he totally rocks."

Chloe too was awe and had her moth wide open, same with her friend Sabrina:

Chloe:" - (schock) - That...that..that was, so fabulous"

Sabrina:" - (nodding) - Tell me about it. It was beautiful"

When Ranma turns around, he sees everyone with their mouth open and eyes wide.

Ranma:" - (nervous) – Um...whats wrong! Did I did it wrong?"

All of them had huge sweatdrop about Ranma question. Here was a guy who did one outstanding perfomance, and he thought he did it wrong!

-"No no Ranma, you didnt do wrong. Heck, on the contrary, you did wonderful. Do you work out a lot and practice Gymnastic back home?"-

Ranma:" Um...no Coach. I just do a lot of training. Thats all. I'm not much into Gymnastic"

-"WHAT! Ranma, you did what only Olympics Athletes can do. Hey, are you interested in joining the School Gym Team. You could do great"

Hearing that, Ranma began to have flashback from Furinkan Gym tournaments chaos, him in a Leotard, the fight with Kodachi, it brought schills down his spine and shudders:

Ranma:" - (nervous) – Um, no thanks, not my passion though."

-"Humph. Too bad. You would have being one great Gymnastic. ALRIGHT STUDENTS THATS ALL FOR TODAY. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW"

After that, Ranma walk away. Outside he was aproach by Marinette, Ayla and Nino:

Ayla:" I gotta say Ranma, you were fantastic back there. The back flips, the jumps, the flips...it blow my mind"

Nino:" Me too. I'm still awe at what we saw"

Marinette:" Are you sure you have never practice Gymnastic before in you home country Ranma! Cause those move were whicked"

Ranma:" Thanks. But its like I told the Coach before, I just do a lot of training and some excersices. Nothing more"

Afer classes ended in the College, everyone went home.

In downtown, Rose, Julika and Nino were coming outta store after buying some books for a report, and they were heading home. They were passing in the Park:

Rose:" Its a good thing we find this book Julika. I thought that there were gonna be sold out"

Julika:" - (nodding) – I know. Now we have everything for our school report."

Nino:" Listen girls, i'm gonna go buy an ice scream, want some?"

Rose:" - (excited) – UUH, YES, I WANT VANILLA AND COCONUT PLEASE NINO"

Julia:" Um, i'll just have chocolate"

Nino:" Got it. Be right back"

And so he went, leaving the girls behind. To pass time, they gossip:

Rose:" So Julika, have you heard about Jager Stone latest hit?"

Julika:" Yea. It rocks big time"

Rose:' I know...i love it too, look, - (open up her purse and takes out a cd and money) – I even got it in special edition"

Julia:' Nice, um Rose, I suggest that you put your money away, or you might accidently drop it"

Rose:" Whoops, you're right, silly me, - (put her money in her purse) – there, all better, now where we're we?, I YES, the C.D, its like this and..."

 _-"Hey, that's a pretty purse you have there cutey"_

Both girls look in front and saw a person standing in front of them. They got nervous, cause it look like a punk or thug. He was looking at them with a stare that was screaming trouble.

Rose:" - (nervous) -um...what?"

Thug:-"I say that thats a pretty purse you're carrying there"-

Rose::" - (scare) – Um...thanks...i guess"

Thug:" Good...- (mean voice) -now handle over"-

Rose:" -(gasp) – WHAT!"

Thug:" - (exteding his arm forward) - I said hang over that purse right now sweet checks"

Julika:" What do you think you're doing! Leave us alone"

Thug:" Uuuuuuh, i'm scare. Now handle it over, before I get mad. You dont want me to get mad"

With a fast swipe, he snatch away her purse:

Rose:" HEY, GIVE IT BACK"

Not listening, he open it up and took out what was inside...he grab her money and cell phone:

Thug:" Uuuuh, nice"

Rose:" - (desperate voice) – NO, THATS MY MONEY AND CELL PHONE. GIVE THEM BACK, I NEED THEM"

Thug:" - (mock laugh) – Well guess what cutey, now there mine hehe"

Julika:" HEY YOU BIG JERK, THERE NOT YOURS. RETURN THEM TO MY FRIEND"

Thug:" Why dont you go to a cave and stay there, you little gothic freak girl"

Julika:" - (shock) - WHAT!"

In that moment, Nino arrive and saw their friends being molested by a stranger.

Nino:" Hey what's going on here Julika?"

Julika:" That thug took away Rose money and cell phone and wont return it"

Seeing Rose about to cry, Nino decided to talk to the thief to get back her stuffs:

Nino:" Listen man, dont be like that to her, why dont you return her stuffs."

Thug:" Oh, and if dont, what you're gonna do about it uh?"

Nino:" There's no need to make trouble. Just give her stuffs back and we'll be on our way"

Then the thug took something from his jacket...it was a pocket knife:

-"- (threating voice) – You wanna do something about it BOY., - (shows them the knife) – CLICK -"

They gasp big at the sigh of the knife. Nino got scare, as well as Julika and Rose. Not stopping there, the thug aproach Nino more:

Thug:" You feeling luck Boy! Wanna do something about it?"-

Nino:" - (scare voice) – Um...i...i...listen...there's no need...for violence...please"

Thug:" Hehehe, as I thought. Meanwhile...i think i'll take those cool headphones"

Nino:" My what?"

Like with Rose, he grabs the headphones from his head:

Nino:" HEY, THOSE COST MY PARENTS A LOT OF MONEY, GIVE THEM TO ME"-

Julika:" No Nino, dont do it. Its not worthy risking your life for them. There's nothing you can do"-

Thug:" Hahahaha, that's right boy. There's nothing you can do about it."-

POW

He hit Nino face with a punch, nocking him to the floor. Rose and Julika went to help him, and only glares at the thug who was laughing.

Thug:" Well, I'll be going now. - (mocking laugh) – Thanks for the gifts losers hahaha"-

 _-"Those stuffs dont belong to you jerk."-_

It was a new voice. All turn to the left and in front of them was Ranma Saotome:

Nino:" Ranma!"

Rose:" Hey, isnt that Ranma, the foreign student?"

Julika:" Yea he is. But, what he's doing here?"

The thug look at the new person, who was there in front of him, with a serious look gazing to him:

Thug:" You talking to be boy?"

Ranma:" What do you think! Give those stuffs you stole from them, and leave"

Thug:" You have a lot of balls to ask me that. You want trouble boy? Eh? Get out of here before I pound good"-

Ranma:" - (cold voice) -Give them what you stole and leave. I wont ask you a second time"

Thug:" - (mad) – Alright boy, now you're gonna get it. You're gonna be wishing you had run while you had the chance. Now i'm gonna bring the pain to you. Get ready"

Nino:" - (panick voice) – OH NO. RANMA'S GONNA GET HURT"

Rose:" -(nervous squeal) – Oh god no"

The thug procede to nock Ranma out...he launch a left hook, only for Ranma to dogde it, then the thug throw a right and left side punch, but Ranma just evade fast and easy. To Ranma, the thug was slow so it was no problem for him to dogde those blows. The thug was getting mad and frustated and started to attack madly.

Nino:" - (awe) – Woo, Ranma's good. Looking him go"

Rose:' Wow, I didnt know he was good"

After failing many times, mad the thug took out the pocket knife and showed it to Ranma:

Thug:" THATS ITS, YOU GOT ME PISS OFF BOY. NOW I'M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG"

Of course Ranma was not intimitated. Like before, the thug was failing to strike Ranma. Suddenly, Ranma grab the blade of the knife with his 2 fingers and hold it in place...then...

SNAP

With a twist, he broke it in half...leaving the Thug as well as Nino, Rose and Julika, gasp big. When the thug was about to throw a left one...Ranma grab it fast, then he twist it over, making the thug scream in pain as the feeling of his wrist being turn around. Then Ranma slam him to ground hard, and had him in a submision hold. Making the thug feel the pain as he was on the ground with his arm way on the back that was held by Ranma.

-"- (pain) -OW OW OW OWWWW, STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING MEEEEE"-

Ranma:" Now, why dont you give back what you stole from them...NOW"

-"OKAY OKAY, HERE. TAKE IT"-

With a lot of hard efford, he toss the money, cell phone and head phone to them.

Ranma:" Now apologize to the girl – (Rose) – for what you did to her. You scare her."

-"Wha..i'm not doing that, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ranma aplies more pressure on his wrist, making him feel more pain:

Ranma:" - (ice voice) – Apologize to her, NOW, or lose the arm. Your choice!"

-"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT – (sobbing and look at Rose) – I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I'll never do it again"-

Rose:' - (unsure) – Um...sure"

Ranma then release him. The poor thug got up and was massaging his arm, and look at them:

Ranma:" Leave now and fast. And if I see you molesting them again, you'll lose that arm...GOT IT"

Feeling humiliated he run away, but not before:

-"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD. MARK MY WORDS, I'LL GET EVEEEEEEN"-

Then he was gone. After that Ranma went to them to check on them to see if there alright.

Ranma:" - (concern voice) - Are you guys alright! You're not hurt arent you?"

Julika:" Um no, were fine"

Rose went to hug Ranma, almost crying of joy and relief:

Rose:" OH THANK YOU SO MUCH RANMA. YOU SAVE ME. HOW CAN I THANK YOU FOR IT"

Ranma:" There there, its okay. I'm just glad that everyone's okay"

Nino:" WOOO RANMA, THAT WAS SOME AWESOME MOVES YOU DID BACK THERE. THE WAY YOU TOOK OUT THAT THIEF, OUT OF THIS WORLD"

Juleka:" I know. Do you practice Martial Arts or something?"

Ranma:" - (nervous chuckle) – Hehehehe, you could say that...i know a little about that. Not much about"

-(Of course, they didnt know about Ranma full potential in the Martial Arts. All of his moves, his skills and special abilites and Ki attacks. All those foes that Ranma fought in Japan...the thug was not even a warm up) -

Nino:" Nonetheless, we are very grateful for your help. Thank you"

Rose:" Yes. Thank so you much. I promise i'll repay your help, I promise"

Ranma:" No need to it Rose. I help you cause I wanted to, not to get something of it. One helps others only for the joy to do it, and not to collect it or demand something of it"

Julia:" That was very noble and sweet."

Ranma:" Well, since everthings's alright, I better get going. There waiting for me back at the house where i'm staying. But i'll see you tomorrow in college okay"

Rose:" - (nodding happy) – You bet. See you tomorrow"

Juleka:" Torromow is it then, have a good day Ranma"

In was nighttime in the home where Ranma staying. After he arrieved, he went to his room, drop his backpack in the bed and took a shower. Later, in the dinner, he was having dinner with the sponsoring family.

It was very diferent for Ranma there. Unlike the Tendou House, where he always fought his father for the food, and was always fighting there...here, it was very peacefully, there was no negative atmosphere, no yelling and cursing. He was with a normal, loving family, and deep down he wishes that his family was like that.

During dinner, Jean talk to him:

Jean:" So Ranma. Tell us how was your first day in College?"

Ranma:" Oh, well...it was nice. I enjoy it."

Tom:" Anything good happen there. Something you like...- (teasing) – some cute girl that you have the hots for?"

Ranma choke when hearing that:

Jean:" Tom! Dont ask him those type of question"

Ranma:" Thanks a lot Jean"

Jean:" But – (teasing) – what hell. Find any cute girls there Ranma"

Ranma:" NOT YOU TOO"

Emilie:" - (giggles) – Relax Ranma. Momma and Poppa are just having fun with you."

Ranma:" Hehehe, I know I know."

Nighttime came and Ranma was ready to hit the bed. Before doing that, he went to the window and look at the sky:

Ranma:" Boy oh boy. Today was sure very interesting. But so far...i really enjoy my first day here. Fracoise College was very nice, as well as the teacher and principal, unlike Furinkan High, with that nutty of a Principal and the Vampire chi Teacher Hinako. And it was very peaceful, where I didnt get to fight rivals or watch out for Fiancess. For the first time in a long time, I had a normal life. I'll sure enjoy the time I spend here. Cause I hope that never ends...well, the last part was exagerated. Tomorrow will be another day."

Then Ranma went to sleep, preparing for tomorrow.

This is the end of Chapter 2.

Looks like Ranma first day turned out okay for him. Of course, if you can compare to what he has to deal everyday in Furinkan High, this was a good, normal and happy start.

Slowy, I believe that Ranma will adapt and who knows...perhaps he will finally have a normal life for once.

Of course...being Ranma, who's to say that trouble will not find him.

Next Chapter.

 **-"First encounter. Ranma meets Ladybug and Cat Nor"-**

To all Ranma and Ladybugs fans:

I do hope that you're enjoying this story so far.

But...to make even greater...send me your ideas, petitions, anything to make this story better.

For ideas for the next chapter...tell me what would the ideal type of encounter between Ranma with Ladybug!

And who knows...perhaps Chat Noir might get a little jealous of Ranma super skills in the Martial Arts and Gym skills.


	3. Chapter 3 First Encounter

Here's another chapter of the story.

In this chapter, Ranma meets Ladybug. Lets hope that nothing goes wrong with that, since Ranma life has always being against him.

To _**NIGHTMASTER000**_ ; What episodes would Ranma be perfect to take in.

To _**DUSKRIDER**_ ; Ranma getting a Miraculous. Sound nice...but what kind of Miraculous would be perfect for him?

Now...

On with the story.

 **Chapter 3**

 **-"First Encounter. Ranma meets Ladybug"-**

Its being 3 days since Ranma arrived in France and started to attend Fracoise Dupain College. There, he met Marinette, Adrian, Alya, Nino, Rose and Julika. He met Rose and Julika after saving them from being mug from a thief. After that, he began to enjoy his life there.

In the house where he was staying, it was very diferent then the Tendo. In the mornings, he slept peaceful and in the morning got up with no Panda bugging him, nor Akane coming in and yell at him and plash him with cold water. When Emilie sometimes came to wake him up, she first nock the door, and gently wakes him.

Jean always had breakfast ready for her family, which she sometimes treated Ranma like a part of her own. In breakfast, they always talk about how was their day, or what plans they have for today. Ranma saw that it was nothing like the breakfast he had in the Tendo.

In College, it was also diferent then Furinkan High. Cause unlike there...there was no Kuno Tatewaki to always challenge him. No Crazy Kodachi Kuno coming from nowhere and bugging him. No crazy Principal trying to cut his Pig Tail. There, he was really learning and studying. Things he coulndt do back home, due to the madness and fights he always had, so he never had time to study.

Yes, Ranma was enjoying the life he dreamed fort. However...there was something the he knew he feared.

His Curse Form.

Nobody knew of his condition, but he knew it was only a matter of time before something happen to him and reveals his Curse that change him into a girl.

So far, there was no bad luck with cold water plashing him. But alas, that got him nervous...what if his curse was reveal to everyone! Will they hate him and label him as a freak like back home?

He had to make a plan of how to deal with it...it will be slow but he must think of sometime...before it happen.

- **Francoise Dupon College-**

During recess, Ranma was sitting in a bench, enjoying the meal that Jean made for him. It was French Toast with maple syrup. Ranma got to test one of France meal, and he like it a lot. It tasted difrent from Japan Miso Soup or Teriyaki, but he was open up for other meals.

Ranma:" - (eating the meal) – Yum...this French Toast sure taste so good. And this syrup, it makes it even delicious"

-"Hey Ranma"-

He almost chocke, but was okay. He sees Marinette and Alya coming his way. When they arrive:

Ranma:' Hey Marinette, Alya, how you doing?"-

Marinette:" Oh, we're doing good. Hey listen, we heard from Nino that you saved Rose and Julika from a thief. Is that true?"

Ranma:" Um...yea. I couldnt stand and let that creep steal that girl money and cell phone"

Alya:" OMG, so it was true. That was very noble of you to do that. Not too many peoples would had the nerves to stand for others, but you did. Do you practice Martial Arts? Cause according to them...you single handled the thief"

Ranma:" - (nervous chuck) – I...i practice somet back home. Yea."

Marinette:" Well, we also want to thank you for doing that. They are our friends too, and we would be sad if something bad would ever happen to them"

Ranma:" Its not problem"

Marinette:" So, what's that you eating?"

Ranma:" Oh this...its a meal that Jean prepare for me. It's called...French Toast. A France meal. And it was soooo good"

Alya:" I know. I also crave for them. And I cant get enough."

Marinette:" I've being meaning to ask you Ranma. How's your school in Japan?"

Alya:" Yea, me too. Can you tell us what's your school like? What was the name...oh yea, Furinkan High"

Ranma:" My school? Um...well, all I can say is that its a very interested school. We do morning workout, have Clubs, afternoon activities."

Marinette:" And what about the teachers there?"

Ranma:" Good educators, dedicated to their work"

Alya:" And the Principal! Is he or she a cool person like ours?"

Ranma:" - (nervous laugh) – Hahaha, well, you could say that he's very diferent and very interesting Principal hehehe"

He did not tell them about the whacko Principal Kuno and his crazy rules and obsses of cutting hair with those scissors. No need to tell them that:

Ranma:" But why are you asking me that?"

Ayla:" No biggie. Is just that two of our classmates where selected to go to Japan as exchange students, like you, and they were chosen to go to your school, Furinkan High. Aint that awesome - (*1) -"

Marinette:" I bet that there gonna have lot of fun. And its gonna be one awesome experience for them. Right Ranma"

Ranma:" - (sweating) -Yea. Lots of fun. And boy will they have a good experience. - (thinking) – _That is if they dont go insane. Especially if they get the afwul meeting with Kuno Tatewaki and Kodachi. And lets not forget the crazy Principal and his insane rules"_

Ayla:" Recess almost over, we better get to to class"

 **-Lavoue Home-**

After coming from School, Ranma ask Tom and Jean if he could borrow their phone to make a call to his home. They warmly agreed and Ranma grab it and began to dial...after some rangs, it answer:

 _-"Moshi moshi, Tendo Residence"-_

Ranma:: Hey Kasumi, how you doing?"-

 _Kasumi:" - (happy) – RANMA, OH MY, ITS SO GREAT TO HEAR FROM YOU. HOW ARE YOU?"-_

Ranma:" Doing fine. How are you? How's the family?"

 _Kasumi:" Oh we're doing fine. Tell me, how's school in France? Are you having a good time? Have you made any friends? And..."_

Ranma:" Woo slow down Kasumi hehe. Lets see um...School is fine. I'm having a good time so far. Friends...i've made some couple"

 _Kasumi:" That's good to hear. I'm glad that you are having a goot time. Kami knows that you needed it"_

Ranma:" I know. So tell me, how's Pop and Mr. Tendo, my mother, and Akane?"

 _Kasumi:" Same old same old. Father and Mr. Saotome always playing Shoji, Mrs. Nodoka coming all the time and have tea. Akane comes from school and trains breaking dummies. But still mad about not going to France, and still mad at you for going instead of her."_

Ranma:" Big surprise. What about the others?"

 _Kasumi:" Um, Ryoga comes to the house often looking for you to fight you. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi also come here demanding when are you coming home, fortunate they dont casue damage as I told them firmly that any damage cause by them, they'll pay to fix them"_

Ranma:" I'm impress Kasumi, way a go. Listen, I better hang up, dont want to abuse this call. But i'll call you later okay. So good to talk to you"

 _Kasumi:" Me too. Hope you call soon. And have a good time there"_

Ranma:" I will."

Then they hang up.

 **-Japan-**

 **-Tendo House-**

After Kasumi hang up, her family and Ranma family came in;

Soun:" Kasumi, who was at the phone?"

Kasumi:" Oh nothing father. It was Ranma."

After hearing that, they went ballistic and bombarde Kasumi with questions:

Soun:" WHAT! RANMA"

Kasumi:" Yes. He just call to see how were we and that he's having a good time there"

Genma:" BUY WHY DID YOU HANG UP. WHY DIDT YOU LET US TALK TO THE BOY"'

Kasumi:" Because Mr. Saotome, he could not talk for soo long, as it was a Long Distante Call. It would had being very expensive for him"

Nodoka:" I see. But what else did he tell you?"

Kasumi:" Nothing much. Like I say before, he just call to say hi and that everything's okay in France"

Genma:" THAT'S IT. HE DIDNT CALLED TO SAY HOW MUCH HE MISSES AKANE. OR HOW MISERABLE HE IS WITHOUT HER?"

Kasumi:" No.

Genma:" THAT UNGREATFUL BOY. NOT CALLING TO SAY HOW MUCH HE MISSES HER. I OUTTA GO THERE AND FIX HIM GOOD"

Soun:" Now now Genma. I'm sure that Ranma didnt had time to tell us that. I'm very sure that he's so lonely without her,and that he misses her. Just as my babie girl misses him a lot"

Akane:" - (mad) – WHAT! I DONT MISS THAT FREAK. I'M HAPPY THAT HE'S NOT HERE. HE CAN STAY THERE FOR ALL I CARE"

Nodoka:" - (giggle) – Oh Akane. You miss him so much that you put a facade that you hate him, cause you dont know how to express your feelinsg. But thats okay"

 **-Francoise Dupain College-**

 **Art School**

The students were in the Art Class, painting a small sculpture. Ranma was having a hard time how to paint. Cause he didnt knew how, as he never paint anything. Of course, if you can count the incident with the scribble Panda. Funny thing about him...he can learn any Martial Art move just by watch it once, can come on with any counter attack, and defense...but he suck big time trying to paint something.

Ranma:" - (groan) – Man, how hard can this be. I have no clue how to do it. Whatever am I gonna do"-

 _-"Perhaps I could help you"-_

He sees next to him Rose:

Ranma:" Rose! You say something about helping me?"

Rose:" Yes. I noticed how you're strugeling, so let me give you some help. First of all, dont strain yourself hard. Just relax and let your hand do the work"

Ranma:"...Okay...breath in...so now what"

Rose:" Now, try to picture the image in your mind. Then, concentrate and slowy draw it in the paper. Just give it form"

Ranma close his eyes and focus the image in his mind. He saw it and open his eyes again, and grab the pencil and starts to draw. He tries to draw an eagle...but it was not how he imagine it;

Rose:" Very good Ranma. You're getting the hand of it"

Ranma:" Thanks...altough is not what I was hoping for"

Rose:' Dont worry about it. Just practice and practice and you'll get better."

Ranma:" I will. And thanks once again for your help Rose. I apreciated a lot"

Rose:" My please Ranma. Is the least I could for you after saving me from that thief"

The next day, it was a hard battle, as Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting another Akumatise victim. The victim was a constructor worker named Laruse, who was fire from his job due to some errors by some of his co-workers. When he was angry for the injustice, an Akuma Butterfly swoop in and posseses him, transforming him into a big 9 feat bulk golem-type creature, carrying a big hammer. The Akuma Victim went by the name of;

 _ **-HAMMER JOE"-**_

But, unlike the other Akuma foes, this one was very powerful and had very high endurence. For no matter how much they hit him, it would not go down. Desperation was beginning to take over them:

Ladybug:" - (worry) – Any ideas how to take this foe down kittykat?"

Chat Noir:" Wish I knew M'Lady. Man, this guy is tough. I hit him many times, and he just laugh."

Ladybug:" We cant give up. We must stop at all cost."

Chat Noir:" Well, in that case, do you have a plan of attack M'Lady?"

Ladybug:" I have a plan...ATTACK"

Chat Noir:" - (chuckle) – Good plan"

-"HAMMER JOE MAD, HAMMER JOE SQUASH INSECTS"-

Running toward it, Ladybug jump high and toss her Yo-Yo and wrap it in his left hand. Cat Noir uses his baton to also wrap his other arm. They try to hold him down...but the Akuma Victim just swing his arms, taking the Miraculous users for a spin. They yell as they were spining around. They he toss them away, landed on the ground. Getting up with little pain.

Chat Noir:" - (rubbing his head) -Well. That certanly work like a charm. Any more bright ideas M'Lady?"

Ladybug:" - (nervous) -Yea Kitty-kat...RUN"

Chat Noir was gonna ask her why, until he hears something and sees that Hammer Joe swing his hammer down trying to smash them. In the last minute they jump away, and the hammer hit the ground, making an explotion. They gave a relief sigh...if they didnt move, they would had being smash into pieces.

But it didnt stop there, as Hammer Joe continue with his assault. Swinning left and right, up and down, focusing on hitting them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were trying to stop him. In one moment, Chat Noir jump toward him and delivers a kick right into his face. However, it did notthing, as the enemy just stood there like nothing hit him, making Chat Noir gasp. He jump away when the enemy tried to grab him.

Things were looking bad for our heroes.

 **-(Secret Location)-**

Their Villain Hawk Moth was watching the figth, and he was pleased about his latest Akumatise Victim gaining the upper hand against his enemies. It would seem for him that today was gonna defeat Ladybug and steal her Miraculous;

Hawk Moth:" Hehe, yes, it would seem that my latest Akuma Victim is indeed one powerful. And It looks like those heroes cant stop him. Good. Perhaps today will the day that I'll obtain their Miraculous hahahaha

 **-(Back to the fight)-**

Running out of ideas, Ladybug decided to make one bold move. The plan was to have Chat Noir distrac the monster, while she snuck behind him, and use her Yo-Yo to wrap him and make him fall. Agreeing with the plan, the Miraculous Cat run at him and taunt him to make him come after him. And it seem that it work, for Hammer Joe chase after him.

Ladybug used her magic to make her Yo-Yo string larger, the she waited for the right opportunity to to her part. After getting tired of dodging the Hammer strikes, he yell Ladybug to hurry it up cause he wasnt gonna last long.

Ladybug:" Alright. Lets do this"

Coming from behind her foe, Ladybug spin her Yo-Yo around fast, then she release it to her enemy. The rope hit him and wrap him up head to toe, making him stop:

Laybug:" ALRIGHT. I GOT HIM HAHA"

Chat Noir:" Way a go M'lady."

However...the Akuma foe yell angry and tears the rope like nothing.

Ladybug:" - (scare) – Oh no. I dont got him"

Chat Noir:" - (nervous) – Not to be the bearer of bad news. But that only made him angrier"

Ladybug:" Just what does it takes to defeat him? I dont think i'll be able to keep up"

Chat Noir:" Wish I knew. - (panic) – INCOMING, THERE HE COMES"

Hammer Joe came fast and launch his fist to nail them. Ladybug jump in time to evade it...Chat Noir however was not so lucky, as Hammer Joe manage to grab him by the neck and toss him to a wall, hitting the it hard with a loud THUMP, and he fell down and was down.

Ladybug:" CHAAT, Oh no."

She was not outta the woods yet, for now the enemy came rushing her to finish her up. Angry, he dash toward Ladybug and swing his Hammer left and right to nail her. Marinette was trying hard to evade those blows, as she was jumping away, but she was getting tire. Hammer Joe hit the ground after missing its target, and make an explotion. Ladybug jump high due to the energy that impact made and landed hard the on the ground...unfortunate;

-"CRACK"-

She fracture her left foot, more over, her ankle.

-" - (pain yell) – KYAAAAAAAAAAAA, MY ANKLE"-

She drop to the ground and was holding her wounded foot, massaging it. She try to get up but the pain of her foot force her to drop again. She was vulnerable to her foe at the moment, and she knew that. She look up and saw her enemy in front of her, towering her. She gasp.

 _ **-"Good. Now finish her up Hammer Joe and get me her Miraculous Rings. GO"-**_

It was the voice of Hawk Moth, ordering the victim. Hammer Joe lift his Hammer up, ready to smash Ladybug for good. Marinette just stood there, unable to move. Fear took over her. From the first time since she became Ladybug, she always stood against her foes without fear...but now...she was afraid, cause now she couldnt do anything. She could not fight back, due to her injury. All she could do is wait for her demise.

Chat Noir slowly open his eyes and sees Ladybug on the ground, and Hammer Joe in front of her, ready to finish her up. When he sees Ladybug face, fill with hear, he had to do something. He get up but, he tried to walk but his body could not responde, as he was shaking, due to his injure after being slam into a wall.

Chat Noir:" - (moan ) - No...i've, i've got to help Ladybug, ugn...i must"

But he couldnt...as he fall down to the ground face first...

Meanwhile, back whit Ladybug.

-"HAMMER JOE SMASH BUG GIRL FOR GOOD. GRYAAAAAAAAA"-

Then he drops the Hammer toward Ladybug.

Marinette, with tears in her eyes, just closes her eyes and wrap her arms around her, not wanting to see the deathblow and mentally was thinking of her family. She was gonna die., -"- (crying) – _No, I dont wanna die. NOOOOOO"-_

Everthing was seen in slow motion.

-THUMP-

Marinette open her open her eyes and wonder if she was okay! She wonder why death wasnt painful...but she was alive. How she ask herself. When she look up, she saw something that made her awe and gasp...or rather someone.

In front of her, was Ranma stopping the hammer with his arm as if he was holding a shield. She could not believe what she was seeining. Ranma stop a heavy Hammer and was holding it like it was nothing.

-(Insert BGM: Megaman Battle Network 5 -"Hero"- Theme... /pucnAvLsgyI)-

Marinette:' - (awe and gasp ) - HUH! Ranma!"

Ranma:" Hey, you okay."

The Akuma Victim was also in shock. This human stop his Hammer dead track and was holding with one arm. Hawk Moth was also awe at what he saw. , -" Huh! Who's that person. How did he do that. How could he have stop Hammer Joe Hammer?".

Ranma glares at the Akuma:

Ranma:" I dont know who you are, or what you are. But to attack a girl who is injure...- (serious voice) – That is a mistake, and makes me mad"

-" _ **HAMMER JOE, GET RID OFF THAT HUMAN, AND FINISH LADYBUG NOW"-**_

Marinette not wanting to reveal her secret identity to Ranma, she call him like if she never met him, like a civilian.

Ladybug:" - (worry) – Listen mister. You gotta get outta here. That is an Akuma Victim, you dont want to fight it. You could get hurt. Run"

Ranma:"And leave you like that, - (points at her injure leg) -, I dont think so. Dont worry, I got this"

Ranma then swing the hammer away, making Hammer Joe thumpling back. Mad, he focust his rage at the strange person, in this case Ranma. Ranma stood before him, ready to take him on.

Ranma:" - (taunting him) – Okay buster. Now try to mallet me. - (motioning him to come at him) – Come on"

Angry by the taunt, Hammer Joe dash like crazy and attack him. But all was in vain, as Ranma easly dogde them...

After dealing a lot with Akane and her mallets attack...he had lot of experience. The foe remain him a lot of Akane. No skill, relay on brute force, and Hammer user. The Akuma victim tries to hit the stranger but fail everytime. Ranma dodge, jumps, sideback, crutch all the attacks.

Marinette just stood there and watch in awe. Ranma was so good, evading all the attacks, not getting hit. In one attack of the Hammer, Ranma seem to vanish...Hammer Joe look everywhere to find him. Then, he felt something and look up and saw Ranma standing on top of the hammer all calm. Ranma jump away and landed in front of Ladybug, then he grabs her and put her in his arm, Bride Style, Marinette blush at the position she was:

Ladybug:" - (blush) – WHA...WHA ARE YOU DOING?"

Ranma:" Getting you outta here. You're hurt so you dont wanna be here"

Ladybug:" I cant leave yet. Not until I turn the Akuma Victim back to normal."

Ranma:" - (blinks) – Back to normal? What do you mean?"

Ladybug:" Listen, is too dangerous for you to face him, you'll get hurt."

Ranma:" I apreciate your concern. But I think I can take that what-ever he is foe."

Ladybug:" Yea but still...- (wide eyes scare) – LOOK OUT"

She saw the Akuma victim coming from behind Ranma ready to smash them. With fast reflexes, Ranma duck down, avoding the Hammer, and then he got up and glares at Hammer Joe, as he was ready to swing the Hammer again. Before he could launch his Hammer...

Ranma punch hard Hammer Joe in his stomach...and Hammer Joe felt the blow, as in slowy motion, his face twist by the pain. Then...Ranma blow send him flying back and hit the floor.

Ladybug had her mouth wide open and wide eyes. She and Chat Noir, couldnt do anything to Hammer Joe, and Ranma did. With a punch he launch the Akuma back.

Ladybug:" - (wide eyes thinking) – _You GOT to be kidding me. Me and Chat Noir couldnt even do anything with our attacks...yet Ranma hit him and send him flying back. What is he?"_

After nocking the Akuma victim, Ranma turn around and went to Ladybug;

Ranma:" Now, you mind telling me what were you talking about you turning that crazy person back?"

Ladybug:" Its like this, that person was posses by an Akuma Butterfly and got transform into that. So I fight him and use my Miraculous Powers to weaken him and change him back"

Ranma:" - (blinks confuse) – Ooooooooooookay. Not sure I understood what you said but..."

Ladybug:" Listen...just keep him him busy, while I search for his weak spot, okay"

Ranma:" - (still confuse) -Okay, if you say so"

Meanwhile, Hammer Joe got up and recuperates after getting the air back into his body. And look at the pig-tailed person who hit him with red eyes and fury...-" _ **STOP WAISTING TIME AND FINISH THEM NOW GOOO"-.**_

Hammer Joe:" GRYAAAAAA, HAMMER JOE SQUASH PIG-TAILED PERSON GOOD."-

Ranma:" And he's up. Well, do what you gotta do girl. I'll distract him"

Ladybug:" Thanks. Be careful"

After that, Ranma stand before Hammer Joe and taunt him:

Ranma:" Hey Hammer Jerk, you're too slow and dumb, I bet you couldnt even hit a beach ball that size of a Blimp"

This made the Akuma Victim angry as he roar angry and dash at Ranma to finish him. But Ranma was too fast to be hit by Ranma was dodging, Ladybug was concentrating to find the weak spot of her foe. After some search she find it...it was located in the watch on his arm.

Ladybug:" Aha, found it. The watch is where it is. - (calling Ranma) – HEY, THE WEAK SPOT IS IN HIS WATCH. I NEED YOU TO STOP HIM SO THAT I CAN CURE HIM"

Ranma:" GOT IT."

Formulating a plan, Ranma wait for the perfect moment. When Hammer Joe swing its Hammer toward him...Ranma kicks the Hammer up and send it high into the air. Losing his Hammer doesnt make the foe stop, as he tries to hit him with its fist. With fast reflexes and skills, Ranma blocks them all...

Angry for not hitting him, he continues his assault...only for Ranma to stop, smirking he points up. Confuse, Hammer Joe look up and...

-KAPOW-

He was hit in the face by the Hammer that landed hard into him. Dizzy and lots of stars and birdies flew around his head, like you see them in the classic Loony Tunes cartoons. Afterward, he falls to the ground K.O.

Ranma:" Okay, he's down. Is that good enough"

Ladybug:" - (nod) – Yea, thanks. I'll take it from here"

She then focus on the target. Said target, from the watch of the victim, a black Butterfly emerge from it and flew away.

Ladybug:" No more evil ways for you...TIME TO DE-EVILISE"

She launch her Yo-Yo, and the yo yo open up and catch the black butterfly...then open up and reveal a white butterfly. Ladybug grabs it:

Ladybug:" By by little Butterfly"

The Akuma Victim reverts back to the person Laruse. After that, she uses launches her magic to the air...-"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"-...a wave of pink dust flew around and repair the damages cause by the battle, fixing it good and new. Ranma was impress with what he saw., -"- (whisper) _– Man, that's some weird yet awesome technique. Wonder how she did it_?"-, it was on his mind.

After all was clear...

Ranma:" Soooo, NOW would you mind telling what just happen here? And more over...what are you suppose to be? Some kind of strange magical fighter or something?"

Ladybug:' Um...you might say that. My name is Ladybug."

Ranma:' - (blink) -Ladybug! Right, of course...with those black and red spot on you. But that dress...looks kinda weird...it looks like a big leotard."

Ladybug:" Hey come on, dont diss the outfit. It looks cool on me, and it make it easy to fight."

Ranma:" Right. And who's that black clade guy on the floor?"

Ladybug:" Thats Chat Noir. He's my crime fighter partner, who was nock down by the Akuma Victim. But he'll be fine"

Ranma:" And what about that Akuma Victim? Whats the deal?"

Sensing that her Miraculous time would end soon, she decided to explaining to him later:

Ladybug:" Listen, I would like to tell it to you, but we're gonna have to take a rain check on that. Perhaps later i'll explain it all. Deal"

Ranma:"... I guess thats okay. Since everything's fine, i'll take my leave. You should go see a doctor though"

Ladybug:" - (nervous chuckle) – Yea, yes I will. Thanks hehehe"

Ranma:" Well, see you around Buglady"

Ladybug:" HEY, its LADYBUG"

Ranma:" - (chuckle) -I know I know. I was just kidding. See you"

Then Ranma jumps high into a building and vanish. Ladybug was impress at the jump he made, it was a 2 store building, and he jump that high.

Ladybug:" Wooo...how he jump that high? Just what is he? I better check up on Chat Noir"

 **-(Secret Location)-**

Hawk Moth was furious. His strongest Akuma Victim was close to finish up Ladybug but was stop by Ladybug and that strange person.

Hawk Moth:" CURSES. I WAS SO CLOSE TO FINISH UP LADYBUG AND OBTAIN HER MIRACULOUS. BUT THAT PERSON RUIN IT ALL. WHO IS HE! WHAT IS HE? HOW COULD HE HAVE DEFEATED HAMMER JOE WHEN LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR COULDNT! GRYAAA, THIS ISNT OVER, I'LL GET THEM ALL"

 **-(Marinette Home)-**

It was late night, and Marinette was in her room, resting after a hard day of fighting. She was in her pijamas ready to go to sleep. Her Kwami friend Tikki was there with her, discussing today event.

Tikki:" That sure was a hard battle Marinette. That Akuma was probaly one of the hardest enemies you ever encounter right."

Marinette:" Tell me about it. I thought that we were gonna be gonners. I mean, we tried and tried but nothing stopped him. And just when I thought I was gonna die...Ranma show up and stop him."

Tikki:" That was very brave of him to stand up against an Akuma Victim. Not something that you see now and days"

Marinette:" But that's another part that intrigues me. How did he do that! I mean, how was he able to stand against him? Could it be that...he's also a Miraculous Holder?"

Tikki:" No. Not possible. I didnt detect any magic on him of any Miraculous"

Marinette:" Not posibble. TIKKI, HE STOP A HAMMER THAT WEIGHT A LOT WITH JUST HIS ARM. HE MOVED FASTER THEN US, HE JUMP HIGH TO A 3 STORE BUILDING, EVEN I AS LADYBUG COULDNT DO THAT."

Tikki:" I know. But he didnt have any magic. I know cause I know the Miraculous magic, and there was nothing on him"

Marinette:" THEN HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE ALL THAT?"

Tikki:" Listen Marinette, we can investigate tomorrow. Right now you gotta sleep or else you'll wake up all sour in the morning. And you dont like that right"

Marinette:" Yea, you're right. I am sleepy. Good night Tikki"

Tikki:" Good night Marinette"

 **-(Lavoue Home) -**

Ranma too was in his room preparing to go to bed. He was thinking about today event and the fight he participate. Also meeting Ladybug.

Ranma:" I wonder what was all that? Akuma Victim! I dont get it. And the girl called Ladybug...that sure is a cute and weird name she has. - (chuckle) – But it certanly suit the name. And I cant deny that she was kinda cute with that outfit, whit those curve shape, that leather covering her body, - (gasp ) -DOH WHAT AM I THINKING! I CANT THINK PERVERT THOUGHT OF THAT GIRL. - (shaking) -Get a grip Ranma. You dont wanna start girl trouble like Nerima. Maybe I better get to bed, yea, I good night sleep will calm my nerves."

-End of Chapter 3-

This is the end of this Chapter. Hope that you like it so far.

Things are getting interesting for Ladybug, as she witness Ranma skills.

Wonder what's gonna happen next. What trouble will Ranma and Ladybug will encounter there. And knowing Ranma, trouble will follow him.

Next Chapter;

 _ **-"Second Encounter. Secrets Reveal"-**_

To all fans...

How would like the second encounter between Ranma and Ladybug happen?

What scenario would be perfect. What would be the perfect moment to happen there?

Send me all your ideas, opinions, etc.

All of them will be taken into consideration.

As for the pairing...well...so far is this...

Ranma/Marinette/TBA

TBA – (To Be Announce)-


	4. Chapter 4 Second Encounter

**Chapter 4**

 **-"Second Encounter. Secrets Reveal"-**

 **-Francoise College-**

Since starting there, Ranma life and education have starting to improve. He was learning more about languages, manners, mathematics – (one of his most deadliest undefeated foes) -, social skills, etc. Even he was simpress at his work. Of course, he couldnt do that in Nerima, cause he was always fighting rivals, evading fiancess, etc. But here, he had the freedom to do it. Not only that, but also he was getting popular there.

When he had time...he participate in sports. He play in the Basketball Team, winning games for the team and school. Thank cause of his Martial Art, he evade and dodge his rivals and dunk every ball, and always 3 points.

In Gymnastic, he sometimes participate when someone was sick or unavailable. The Coach would almost beg him to join in, and sometimes the girls beg him too, but he decline them.

Ranma was seening sitting on the bench of the School Patio, reading a book that was given by Emilie. The Book was called -" _ **The Little Engine that Could**_ "-. It may be a story for children, but Ranma liked it. Cause Ranma find the will of the Train to keep up going forward and never give up for anything amazing. Sorta like him in battle, he never gives up and fight back.

Ranma:" - (reading) -Wow, who would have thought that little train will to move forward against all obstacles was big. Its admirable. Hehe, he remains me of me. Same will to never give up."

-"YO RANMA"-

He sees Nino, Alya and Marinette aproach him;

Ranma:" Hey guys, how's it going?"

Alya:" We're good. Say, what you're reading there?"

Ranma:" Its a book that Emilie gave me to read. Its a wonderful book named -"The Little Engine that Could"-"

Nino:" - (snickers) – The Little engine that could! Hehehe, thats a childrens book. Why would you read it"

Ranma:" Cause, its a story that tells the hardship that a little train has to go through. And despite the odds against him, he still going on and on, and never surrenders no matter how hard the obstacles are. Sorta like life is to us, you know"

Marinette:"...You know, you're right. I never saw it that way. I read it when a was little, but never did understant it like that"

Nino:" - (blinks) – Wow, I never thought about it. But when you put it like that...it makes sense. I gotta read it later"

Ayla:" By the way Ranma, I heard that you, not only met Ladybug, - (excited voice) -BUT YOU ALSO FOUGHT ALONGSIDE HER AGAISNT AN AKUMA. IS THAT TRUE?"

Ranma:" Um...yea. Why?"

Hearing this, Ayla went crazy and got into his face with a lot of questions:

Alya:" - (max excited) - EEEEEEEEEEEEEK, SO IT IS TRUE. TELL ME EVERYTHING, AND DONT SKIP ANYTHING. WHAT WAS IT LIKE, HOW YOU DID IT, WAS IT COOL AND..."

Ranma:" Woo woo, slow down there girl. Whats the big fuss about that?"

Alya:" What's the big fuss about! WHATS THE BIG FUSS ABOUT? RANMA, YOU HAD THE OPPORTUNITY TO MEET LADYBUG"

Ranma:"...and?"

Hearing that from Ranma, Alya almost had a heart attack. How could he have say that like it was nothing.

Alya:" - (shock) -RANMA...DONT YOU KNOW WHO LADYBUG IS?"

Ranma:" - (blinks) -...um, no. Should I!"

Poor Alya almost faint when hearing that. She couldnt take it.

Alya:" RANMA, LADYBUG IS FRANCE GREATEST HEROINE. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT"

Ranma:" Hey there, calm down. No need to get so emotional"

Marinette:" Yea Alya, remember that Ranma's from Japan. So he could not know about her"

Alya:" You're right, sorry Ranma, got carry a little away."

Ranma:" No biggies. So, this Ladybug is like a super hero girl or something, right"

Alya:" You bet. She's France heroine, who protect us from all those Akuma attacks"

Ranma:" I see. And what are this Akuma attacks that you mention"

Alya:" I dont know much about them since only Ladybug herself knows them. But, what I do know is that only Ladybug has the power to stop them. Is all on my Ladyblog"

Ranma:' Ladyblog?"

Nino:" Is a special blog she has on Ladybug. She's her number one fan. Look it up. It has everything you want to know"

Alya:" But tell me tell me. When you fought with her, did she somehow saved you from that Akuma Victim?"

Ranma:" Actually, I saved her when she was gonna be destroy by that foe"

Alya:" - (excited wide eyes) -NOW WAY, NO WAAAAY. GET OUTTA HERE. YOU SAVED LADYBUG. I DONT BELIEVE YOU"

Ranma:" I did. It was then that I help her defeated her foe"

Alya:" OMG OMG OMG, THIS IS SO COOL. TO NOT ONLY MET LADYBUG, BUT ALSO YOU HELP HER AND SAVE HER, THIS IS SO GOING ON MY LADYBLOG. YOU RANMA ARE SO AWESOME"

Ranma:" I'm not awesome Alya. I just do things to help someone, not to gloat or show off. That's not what real Martial Artist do."

Nino:" I wonder if Ladybug is greatful about Ranma helping her?"

Marinette:" I'm very sure that she's greatful for his help Nino."

- **(Hawk Moth Secret Location) -**

Hawk Moth was reviwing the past event about the defeated Akuma at the hands of Ladybug and that strange person – (Ranma) -. His focus was on Ranma display. The skills that she saw was truly impresing.

Hawk Moth:" Who is that person. How did he do all that? I must know, NOO ROO"

The purple Kwami of Hawk Moth appears besides him:

-"What is it Hawk Moth"-

Hawk Moth:" Noo Roo, that person who defeated Hammer Joe, is he somehow a Miraculous holder?"

Hawk Moth Kwami look at the screen and see the fight of Ranma. After closely inspection;

-"Um...no. I dont see any Miraculous Magic on him"-

Hawk Moth:" WHAT! That cant be. Look again"

-"I am looking. And I tell you that he is not a Miraculous Holder of anything"-

Hawk Moth:" THAT CANNOT BE. HE MUST BE A MIRACULOUS. THERE'S NO WAY A NORMAL PERSON DO ALL THAT STUFF HE DID. HE HAS TO BE ONE, I'M SURE OF IT"-

-"Sorry to disappoint you, but i'm 100 percent he's not. I know when someone holds the magic of Miraculous, and that person doesnt have any on him. He's just a normal person"

Not be able to accept it, Hawk Moth tries to understant what he's looking at. Of course, he's unaware, as well as his Kwami, about the power of KI.

Hawk Moth:" No, no this cannot be. He has to be a Miraculous, he just gotta. A normal human being cannot do all that that I saw; strengt, jump high, fast reflexes. How can he do that whitout a Miraculous. I must look into it. I must know!"

 **-Francoise College-**

It was just another day in Marinette school. She was whit her friends, now Ranma was her friend as well, taking classes. All was normal...

Miss. Caline was teaching her students about History, about Napoleon Bonapart. Ranma was listening well. He was impress at how a short men was able to conquer almost all of Europe. He might had being short in height, but was a giant in courage and will, as well as being smart. He laugh at the bogus story that Toramasa told him, all lies and didnt knew nothing.

When Caline finish the story, she close up her book;

Caline:" And thats today History lesson. Um Ranma..."

Ranma:" Yes Ma'am"

Caline:" Since you're from Japan. Please tell me your opinion about Napoleon. What do you think of him"

Ranma:" What I think of him. Well, I think he was a great guy. Even though he was short, that did not stop him from doing his job. Personally, I think he had the Soul of a Samurai, cause he never back away from a fight. He would fight and fight until victory was his, and probaly chose death before surrender. Even if he lost the battle in Watterloo, he fought until his last breath. And even if he knew he was gonna loose, he would loose with Pride and Courage. Thats my opinion"

The students were awe and impress at Ranma statement. Even the teacher was move by his answer;

Miss. Caline:" - (tear eyes) - Oh my Ranma. That was...that was very inspire speech you gave. I...i was move by it. Good answer"

Ranma:" - (nervous laugh) – Um...thanks hehe"

Miss. Caline:" Okay Class, thats it for today. For tomorrow homerwork, I want you to investigate about..."

In was in that moment that loud noises were heard outside, and everyone heard some ruckus. Before Caline ask what was happening, sounds of trashing and scare yells began to sound.

When Caline group step outside to the patio, they saw many students scare. The reason...a gang of thugs invaded the School. They look like street punks, diferent sizes and genders. An armed with bats, chains, clubs. They were destroying benches, windows, and scaring the students.

The school Principal Mr. Damocles gather the courage and confronts them;

Mr. Damocles:" - (authority voice) – NOW SEE HERE. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SCHOOL?"

All the street thugs turn their attention to him. Poor Principal glup worry at the way they were looking at him. Then, the leader of them step up and adress them. His name was Michail -"The Razor"-"

Michail:" Who are we you ask old geezer. We are known as the -"Crazy Rats"-. And for the reason why we're here. I have a score to settle with someone who attends here"

-(Special Note: Michail was the thug that molested and tried to rob Rose, Julika and Nino back in Chapter 2)-

Meanwhile, Rose, Julika, Nino, Alya and Marinette, were watchting the scene before them. Suddenly, Rose gasp, as she recognise the Leader, as it was the same one who mug them 2 days ago.

Rose:' - (scare gasp) – OH NO. ITS HIM. THAT'S THE GUY WHO TRIED TO ROB ME AND ALMOST HURT ME 2 DAYS AGO"

Julika:" Oh no. You're right"

Nino:" OH MAN. NOW HE'S HERE IN OUR SCHOOL. WHAT ARE GONNA DO?"

Rose:" - (pray hope) – If only Ladybug was here, she would defend us"

Nino:" Only problem is, that Ladybug only face off Akuma foes. And they arent"

Marinette:" - (thinking worry) - _Man, if only I could transform. But its too risky_ "

Michail:" LISTEN UP EVERYONE. WE ARE NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL WE FIND WHO WE CAME HERE FOR. SO DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID, WE DONT WANT STUPID HEROES SHOWING OFF, THAT COULD END UP IN DISASTER FOR ALL"

Then, from the crow, emerge 2 teens walking forward the gangs. They were Kim Li Chien and Ivan Bruel. The two of them stood before the gang.

Kim:" Hey you. This is our school, we dont want trouble so please walk away."

Michail:" Ho ho ho hooo, what do we have here boys. Its the dynamic dou; _**Fatso**_ and _**Jerko**_."

The Gang laugh hard at the joke the leader made of them.

Kim:" Thats not funny. Now leave this place"

Kim suddenly glup at the glance the gang were giving him. Slowly, Michail walk toward them until he was in front of them.

Michail:" Is that a fact. You are very brave or stupid to give me an ultimatum. What! You want a piece of me bub eh?

Kim:" Listen, you're causing trouble and scaring the students here. There's no need for violence. Just go okay"

Michail:" - (thinking it over) – Hump, not a bad idea...but I got a better one"

!POW!

Kim was strike hard in the face by the leader Michail. Kim hit the floor, dizzy and had blood coming from his mouth from the assault.

Ayla:" KIIIIIIIIM"

Michail:" HOW ABOUT YOU STAYING THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY'

Then he proced to kick Kim while he's down. Ivan tried to help him, but was kick in the stomach by one of the gang members, and too, proceed to kick him too on the floor. The student watch in horror as their classmates were getting beat up and not be able to do anything to help them.

After a couple of minutes, they stop and back off. Poor Kim and Ivan were curl in the floor with bruises on their bodies, and blood coming out from their mouth. Some studens pick them up and took them to the infarmery.

Michail:" ANY OTHER HEROES WHO WANT TO STEP UP HUH! ANYBODY"

Marinette:' - (angry whispering) – What a bunch of cowards they are"

Unfortunate for her, Michail heard her. He turn around and began to walk toward her. Marinette -'eeek'- in fright when she saw him coming her way. When he was in front of her, she panick;

Michail:" You got something to say to me cute cheeks. HUH. SPEAK UP"

Marinette:" - (nervous laugh) - Who me? No no no. You must have being hearing things. I was saying that..."

Michail:" SILENCE. As an apologize to me, i'm thinking something like...a kiss hehehe"

Marinette:" - (shock) – HUH! A KISS. FORGET IT ABOUT IT YOU JERK"

Michail:" Hahaha, oh babe, I wasnt asking you...I WAS ORDERING YOU. NOW COME HERE AND GIVE ME SOME SUGAR BABY HAHAHA"

He grab her arms and began to push her toward him. Marinette was desperate trying to get away from him, but he was too strong. She sees his face with a smirk and began to panic.

Marinette:' - (thinking crying) – _NO NO NO, I DONT WANT TO DO IT. BUT WHAT CAN I DO_?. - (out laud) – LET ME GOOO YOU CREEP. NOOO"

Just when she thought it was gonna be over...

 _ **-"THATS ENOUGH"-**_

Someone yell and all began to look for the source of the voice. Then they saw someone on the window on the secon floor. Marinette and friends saw that It was Ranma standing outside of the window, looking down with a hard face.

Marinette:" - (whisper) -Ra...Ranma"

Next, Ranma jumps down to the floor. The student gasp at Ranma jumping down from the 2 floor and landed like nothing. Then, he walk forward but stop to see the attackers head on. When Ranma saw Michail, he remembers him as the guy who he defeated. Same thing with Michail who saw Ranma again. In fact...it was Ranma who they came to find.

Michail:" - (wide eyes) - You... - (angry)- ITS YOU"

Ranma:" You again. What the hell do you think you're doing here. Coming into this school, causing damage, scaring the students, and trying to hurt my friend Marinette."

Michail:" SHUT UP. YOU'RE THE REASON I'VE CAME HERE. YOU HUMILIATED ME THE OTHER DAY, AND HURT ME. WELL, THIS TIME, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT"

Ranma:" - (serious voice) – So...you came here and cause all this, just so that you can face me. How low can you be? And you brought this persons to help you...you really are a coward"

Michail:" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUP. ITS TIME FOR YOU TO PAY THE PRICE FOR MESSING WITH ME AND THE -"CRAZY RATS"-. GET READY BOY, CRAZ RATS...GET HIIIIIM"

The gangs sorround Ranma and were ready to strike him down. They were 12 of them and only Ranma to face them. Marinette and her friends were very nervous and concern about Ranma. He was outmatch, and unarmed. Ranma look at his sorroundings, looking at each foe. He then took his Martial Art stand, ready to face them.

2 thugs came running to him from left and right, ready to kick and punch him. When they were close they throw a punch and kick...but inches before hitting him, Ranma move away so fast, he like teleport...and the two thugs hit each other. 2 thugs were down, and only 10 remain.

Michail:" - (whispering) – What the hell happen? - (out laud) – OKAY MR. WISEGUY, NOW YOU'RE FINISH. CRAZY RATS GOOOO"

One thug came running toward to tackle him, but Ranma just move aside and grab him fast and toss him away, via Judo Style.

Another came in front to deliver a straight punch, and he block it and lift him up and slam him into the ground hard, knocking him away.

One female thug came from behind him and hit him hard with a baseball bat on his head. The sound of a CRACK was heard, but it was not from Ranma skull...but from the bat, that broke in half. The female thug just watch as Ranma turn around and face her.

Ranma:" Now why would you do something like that huh? Hitting me from behind! Thats kinda low"

The Punk girl just stare at him and her broken bat...and turn around and run away in fright.

-(Special Note: Ranma has being hit too many times by Akane Hammer and always comes up. A little thing like that bat was nothing on him)-

The remaining thugs took out their weapons; chains, bats, broken bottles, etc, and ready to attack Ranma.

One of them toss the chain and wrap it around Ranma left hand, and tried to pull him forward to make him fall. Only for Ranma to not only stop it, but pull the chain back, railing the thug toward him, and hitting him right in the face with his elbow.

Another thug came from behin him and try to hit with a bat on his back...only for Ranma to react fast and turns around and stop the bat with his left foot. Still holding the bat, he uses his right foot and jumps and nail the thug with a hard spin kick in the face, sending the punk flying back.

The students were awe at the scene they had in front of them. Ranma was facing the thugs on his own, and doing well. Marinette and Adrian were mouth open at the skills he showed before them. Adrian thought he was a Miraculous, even more, he even thought he could be like a Cat Miraculous like him. Marinette was also thinking like him.

In the fight, Ranma grab the janitor broom and separated the wood from its base and use it as a weapon.

He blocks a thug bat strike and hit him in the groins, then he swept him up his feet and he falls down hard.

One came from behind and grab the wood...only for Ranma to toss him forward, sending to the floor and hitting hard.

A thug came at him with a broken bottle and swing at him to slash him...and Ranma block it with the wooden bo, and then he hits his stomach hard, then slam the tip of it on his forhead, knocking him out.

Only 3 remained.

The 3 thugs were getting nervous. One person took down almost all the gang. But that didnt stop them. Gathering their courage, they yell a battle cry and run toward Ranma. Before reaching him, Ranma toss the wooden bo at them, and both grab it, making the student blink in confusion as to why would he do that, same as the thugs! The answer was that Ranma run at them, grab the wooden bo by the middle, jump toward, upon landing behind them, he lift the wooden bo alongside the thugs and toss them away. The 2 thugs landed hard in the wall and were knock down.

Only one thug was standing...Michail, the leader.

Michail was in total shock...one person face off and defeated all his gangs. And now he was the only one left to face him. How could have this happen he was wondering. The plan was simple; to come into the school, trash the place, and find him and beat him up with his gang, leaving him on the floor with lots of bruises, cuts, broken bones, and to teach him a lesson as to never cross him. But now, the plan fail. He never expected the stranger to be so good at fighting.

Ranma face Michail, as he was the only one standing.

Ranma:" - (challenge voice) – So. Is just YOU and ME. What do you plan to do?"

The answer he got...Michail just smirks...then turn around fast and run away from that place all frighted.

Ranma:" As I thought he would. Typical cowards. They run away when things fail."

Then all the students cheer loudly at his victory. Nino, Ayla and Marinette rush into him to congratulate him.

Nino:" WOW RANMA, THAT WAS AWESOME. YOU WERE AWESOME"

Ayla:" TOTALLY. I STILL CANNOT BELIVE WHAT I SAW. YOU WERE ALL KARATE FIGHTER, AND TAKING ON THOSE THUGS. YOU WERE LIKE LIKE, THOSE FIGTHERS THAT YOU SEE ON T.V. ONLY THIS WAS REAL"

Marinette:" Thank you so much Ranma. If it werent for you, who knows how much damage those punks could have done to the school, and the students"

Ranma:" No problem. I couldnt let that happen, especially since it was me they wanted. But enough about me, lets go check Ivan and Kim up"

Ayla:" Yea, you're right"

- **(Downtown)-**

After school was over, Ranma decided to tour more of France. As he was walking, he was viewing the sight of it:

Ranma:" Man, France sure is nice and cool. Hehehe, who would have thought that France Eiftel Tower would look so much like Japan Tower, what are the odds hehe. But is sure good to walk around without whackos jumping from the bushes ready to attack me, nor crazy girls like Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi trying to hug me. Sure is cool."

It was then that he smell something good that caught his attention. Following the smell with his nose, he sees a Bakery where the scent is coming from...getting a little hungry he goes there:

Ranma:" Wow, that smell good. And its coming from that Bakery! Kinda of thing of it, i've never try France sweets, wonder if they taste good? I will try it, since i'm getting hungry"

Upon entering, he sees many kinds of France breeds. They all look delicious to him, and has a hard time deciding what to grab.

Ranma:" Man, look at all those breads. They look tasty, and smell too. What to choose"

 _-"Can I help you young man!"-_

He sees a big man in front of him. He had a baker apron, had mustache, and was bulk.

Ranma:" - (thinking) – _Wow, now thats a big man._ \- (outlaud) – Hi. I was just looking at the sweets bread here, trying to decide what to choose. There so many and all look nice"

-"Hoho, well. I recommend you this sweet Cheese Danish. There so good and just came out of the oven. Or you you could try the tasty Almond Croissands."

Ranma:" Thanks mister..."

-"I am Tom Dupain. And this is my Bakery"

Ranma:" In that case, I am Ranma Saotome"

Tom:" Ranma...Saotome?"

Ranma:" Thats right. I am a foreign exchange student from Japan."

Tom:" Hohoho, no nice to meet you lad. So...what will it be?"

Ranma:" I guess i'll choose this Cheese Danish."

After he pay it, Ranma grab the snack and ate it. His eyes went wide at the experience of tasting French bread.

Tom:" So...did you like it?"

Ranma:" MAN. That is so delicious. Its the first time I ate a bread from another country."

Tom:" Thanks. It means a lot to me to see satisfaced customers, as I take great pride at my work"

Ranma:" It shows. It tasted so good...i think i'll buy another for later, if you dont mind"

Tom:" Not at all...and...as a courtesy, I add the second one in half"

Ranma:" Really? Thanks"

 _-"I'll see you later Momma, I gotta meet Ayla to go to the Mall"-_

 _-"Okay Marinette, have fun?"-_

Then, Marinette came from inside and step out. She was about to say good bye to her father...when to her surprise, she sees Ranma in the bakery. Same Ranma when he saw Marinette.

Marinette:" - (blink) -Ranma! Um, hi. Wha...what are you doing here?"

Ranma:" I came here to buy some bread. What are _**you**_ doing here?"

Marinette:" I live here. Poppa, this is Ranma Saotome. He's an exchange student that came from Japan to study in my school. Plus he's my friend"

Tom:" I know pumking. He told me about it before you came in."

Ranma:" Wow, so he's your dad huh! And you live in this bakery too. You guys remain me of my friend in Japan named Ukyo. She too has a restaurant and lives there too"

In that moment, Marinette mother Sabine Cheng came out and saw them:

Sabine:" Is everything alright Tom, I heard voices and...- (spotted Ranma) -oh dear, we have company I see"

Marinette:" Momma, I want you to meet my friend Ranma Saotome. He's the exchange student I told you a while back that studying in my school. He's from Japan"

Sabine:" I see. Well, how do you do Ranma. I am Sabine Cheng, Marinette mother and wife of Tom. Nice to meet you"

Ranma:" - (bow) -Um, the pleasure is mine Ma'am. So, you're Chinesse huh?"

Sabine:" Yes. How could you tell hihihi"

Ranma:" -(speaking Chinesse) - _Well, for one thing, your name Cheng, also your accent sound Chinesse_ "

Sabine:" _That so. Well yes i'm from China. And you speak Chinesse good. How?_ "

Ranma:" _I traveled around China for a time, met many peoples there, and I learn it_ "

Sabine:" _I am impress jajaja_ "

Marinette:" - (sweatdrop) - Mom, um, some of us dont speak Chinesse, so we cant understand what you guys are saying"

Sabine:" - Whoops sorry I forgot. So tell me Ranma, how do you find France so far?"

Ranma:" Its a new experience for me. Being new in this Country, trying to fit in and learn its Cultures. But its good, I like It so far"

Sabine:" I know the feeling dear. It was the same thing for me when I came here."

Marinette:" Listen, I gotta go Ranma. I'm meeting Ayla to go to the Mall for some stuffs, but i'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ranma:" Yea, I too have some errands to take care off. But it was an honor meeting – (To Sabine and Tom) -, and i'll come back for more of those breads. - (Chinesse) - _Shei Shei_ "- (Goob Bye) -

 **-Downtown Mall 6;00 P.M-**

Marinette and her friend Ayla were shopping for some clothes. As they were walking;

Alya:" I tell you Marinette, you gotta change your hairstyle. It'll make you look more pretty"

Marinette:" No thanks Ayla. I like the way I am, no need to change anything"

Ayla:" Okay. By the way Marinette, are you gonna go to the school dance this friday?"

Marinette:" I dont know. To tell you the truth, I kinda forgot about it"

Ayla:" Girl, this could be your great shot, why dont you ask Adrien for the dance?"

Marinette:" Adri...Adrian? - (nervous) – Thats easier said then done. Besides, Adrian is not much of a dancer, as well as Party Lover"

Ayla:" Well, you better make your move. Otherwise, you can bet your cute earings that Chole will no doubt ask him out"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard lots of people yelling and sounds of trashing thing.

Alya:" Huh! Did you hear that?"

Marinette:" If I heard people screaming in fear and sound of things getting destroy...then yes, I heard too"

Alya:" What could It be. Come on lets go check out, hurry"

Marinette:" WAIT AYLA, AYLAAA...- (groan) – Oh man, why does she never listen to me."

Both girls run to where the sound was coming from. When they arrive, what they saw blow their minds.

Right in the center of the chaos...a Chef making disaster. But not any ordinary one...it was an Akuma Chef.

Akuma Profile: It was a fat Chef named Philip, who wanted to create good meals...however, he did not have the experience to do so. And one of the customers complain about the meal he made, telling him that it tasted bad and quit. After that Philip felt sad and angry, and sat there. A Black Butterfly came in and posses him...and transform him into;

- **CHEF DOOM-**

He wore the same Chef clothes, however, his sking was purple and instead of hands, there were replace with kitchen utensils.

Ayla:" What in the world is that?"

Marinette:" Oh no. Thats an Akuma Victim."

Meanwhile, Chef Doom was unleashing his power...he throws like a magic and whatever it touch, it transform into a French meal...a car was change into a huge Croissand. Another into a Danish, etc.

Chef Doom:" BONJOUR FRANCE, I AM CHEF DOOM. AND TONIGH DISH IS CHAOS, FOLLOW UP BY A SOME TASTEY DESPAIR MUAHAHAHAHA"

Alyla:" Oh man, that is bad. What do we do Marinette?"

Marinette:" First thing, get out here. Second, get help"

Ayla:" If only we could contact Ladybug to deal with this menace"

Marinette:" Dont worry Alya. I'm sure that she'll come and deal with it. Now lets go hurry"

They run away...only for a blocks, Marinette stops:

Marinette:" Listen Ayla, you go ahead, I accidently drop my purse with my money. I needed to get it back."

Alya:" WHAT! MARINETTE ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU CANT GO BACK THERE. NOT WITH THAT AKUMA FOE MAKING DISASTER"

Marinette:" I'll be fine, trust me. I'll catch up with you soon. Go go"

Alya:" Very well, just dont do anything reckless okay"

Marinette:" I wont. See you later"

When Ayla was gone, Marinette run into a corner, as she didnt wanted to be seen by nobody.

Marinette:" Alright, lets do this..."TIKKI. SPOT ON"

Using her Miraculous Magic, Marinette transform into Ladybug. Once change, she heads up to the plaza to stop the Akuma Chef.

In the Plaze, Chef Doom was doing mayhem, transforming anything into French meals...people who are strike by the magic, they were trap into Croissant.

Chef Doom:" Muahahaha, do hope that you are enjoying me dishes lovely public, cause I have more like that"

He sees a couple runnig away in fright of him...only to make him mad:

Chef Doom:" WHAT! Leaving already? But you still havent had desserts...HAVE IT THIIII"

Just as he was about to release his evil beam from his spatula hand...

!POW!

He was hit by a Red Yo-Yo:

Chef Doom:" OW...WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME"

 _-"Sorry Chef-boy-r dee. But dinner's over"_

He sees up and saw Ladybug standing in a light poster.

Chef Doom:" Oh what a surprise. It is Ladybug herself. Come here to have some sample of me meals are you?"

Ladybug:" Sorry, but I dont eat junk food. Gotta keep up my figure you know"

She jumps and lands in front of him, ready to take him on:

Ladybug:" Now, why dont you give up"

Chef Doom:" Give up? SILLY GIRL, THE MAIN DISH HASNT BEING SERVE, SO ITS NOT OVER. IN THE MEANTIME, WHY DONT YOU HAVE THIS APPETIZERS"

He points his Utenlise Arms, and releases many small Baguetes. Seeing them, Marinette jumps and/or dodge them. Carefuly not to get hit by them, even if she didnt knew that it would do, she avoide them.

Chef Doom:" No like Baghettes bread girl! Then how about this...XPLOSIVE ECLIRES CHOCOLATE"

Now he blast cholocates Eclires at her. Only this ones explode on contact. It destroy a car, a tree, rock, etc.

LadyBug:' - (wide eyes)- Geez. I heard about chocolate that melts in your mouth...but that explode, that really gonna give someone severe caviries."

As Chef Doom was about to launch some more of his explosives Eclires, he was hit by a batton. Next Cat Noir landed beside Ladybug:

Ladybug:" Took your time Kitty-kat eh?"

Cat Noir:" Sorry for the delay M'Lady, I was caught at somethting. So, what do we have here?

Ladybug:" Some sort of Akuma Chef victim who goes by the name of Chef Doom. Lets defeat him so that we can go home"

Cat Nori:" Haha, like your thinking. Okay, lets do it"

Chef Doom:" OW! THAT HURT A LOT YOU WRETCHIT CAT. FOR THE ENTRY, YOU'RE GONNA BE ONE FRIED PUSSYCAT, ALEEE"

He change his spatula hands into kitchen knifes and hooks, and dash like a madman attacking the Miraculous Wielders. The Miraculous team wide eyes when they saw the Akuma victim coming at them.

Chef Doom was swining his arms up down, left right, trying to slash Ladybug and Cat Noir. They evade/dogde, but they were having a hard time.

Chef Doom:" COME ON KIDDIES. DONT MOVE, I WONT HURT YOU. I JUST WANT TO TAKE SOME SAMPLE FROM YOU FOR ME RECIPES NYAHAHAHA"

LadyBug:" - (while dodging) – Geez, this Chef's sure crazy. I heard about Chef going crazy about their dishes...but this nutcase takes the cake"

Cat Noir:" Tell me about it M'Lady. So why dont we calm him down"

LadyBug:" Right. I got a plan, listen..."

When they were far fron Chef Doom, Ladybug explains her plan to Cat Nori. When she finished, Cat Nori nods his head and follow it.

Both run toward Chef Doom. Cat Noir was in front while Ladybug was behind him...The Akuma Chef saw them running toward him and smirk at their foolishness. When close, she launches some forks and knifes...and before they could reach their targets...Cat Nori jump in Ladybug shoulders then jump high, and Ladybug ducks down, avoding the kitchens weapons. Chef Doom was ready to unleash another ones...only to look up and saw Cat Nori coming down toward him and;

!POW!

He hit the Chef with a drop kick, knocking him into the ground. He landed beside Ladybug.

Ladybug:" Nice kick Cat Noir"

Cat Noir:" Thanks. But it was possible by your brillaint plan."

Ladybug:" Now that he's down, lets end this"

Before the could advance any further...Chef Doom sprung up and glares at them.

Chef Doom:" HOW DARE YOU HITTING ME FACE LIKE THAT YOU FILTHY CAT. NOW YOU MADE ME MAD"

Ladybug:" -(groans) – And he's back again. Why cant they stay down?"

Cat Noir:" And he's also mad. Guess we gotta work harder to beat him. Are you ready for another Round M'Lady?"

Ladybug:" Do I have a choice at all. Lets give it a go"

Chef Doom:" TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE HAHAHA"

For his next attack, he points his sleeves, and launch lots of forks and knifes, like a machine gun. The Miraculous warriors gasp big and like crazy evade/dogde those attacks. Some of them manage to make some cuts in Ladybug and Cat Noir. But it didnt stop them.

Ladybug:" Cat Noir, we must stop him fast, before we became his Main Dish"

Cat Noir:" I know. I'm open to suggestions M'Lady. Got any?"

 **-(Hawk Moth Secret Location)-**

Hawk Moth:" Chef Doom, dont waste time. Get me her Miraculous Earings. Do what you must do, but do it now"

 **-(Battlefield)-**

Chef Doom:" We we Hawk Moth. And I think I know how hehehe"

He spotted some peoples not to far away, who where watching the fight, and some of them were filming it with their phones. Amount them, were some of Ladybug friends from school.

Chef Doom:"- (talking to the peoples)- So...you like watching the fight uh? Would you like to take place in it as well...SO BE IT THEN MUAHAHAHA, COME JOIN IN"

He raise his hands and chant something. Next think that happen...a giant Crystal Cooking Pot appears and trap the peoples inside it.

Ladybug:" NO. THOSE PEOPLES. LET THEM GO"

Chet Doom:" Sorry. No can do. They wanted to participate...and now they are hahahaha. And now...lets begin"

Next thing that happen that horrifed Ladybug and Cat Noir...the pot began to heat up, as steam began to rise up.

Cat Noir:" - (horrifed look) – NOOOO. THAT BASTARD'S GONNA COOK THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLES INSIDE IT.'

Ladybug:" - (angry) -LET THEM GO YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING AKUMA. THERE INNOCENT"

Chef Doom:" - (mock laugh) – If you want to save those peoples dear Ladybug, all you have to do...is surrender and give me your Miraculous Earings"

Ladybug:" - (gasp big) – MY WHAT!"

Chef Doom:" You hear me quite right deary. Hand over your Miraculous Earings, and i'll let those people go free. If not...hehehehe, they'll become tonight exquisete Dish. So...what will it be?"

Ladybug was in a very tought situation. She had to chose between given up her Earings to save the peoples trap inside...or refuse and defeat him, at the expense of letting those innocent victims die. She was very worry and stress.

Even more when she saw that the people inside the Cooking Pot were beginning to feel the heat, as they were sweating like crazy and their faces show sign of fatige and pain.

Ladybug:" - (thinking worry) – _What do I do? If I give him my Miraculous Earings, i'll lose my powers forever. But if I dont do it...those peoples will die! Oh man, I...i...- (crying) – I dont know what to do"_

Meanwhile...cat Noir rush to try to help the victim trap inside. When he arrive there, he tried to break it with his Baton, but no luck, next he claw it, not even a dent.

Cat Noir:" - (rubbing his paw-hands) – OW OW OW...just what is this Pot made off anyway. I cant even make a scratch on it"

Chef Doom:" NYAHAHAHAHA, NICE TRY PUSSY CAT, BUT ME POT IS MADE FROM THE FINEST AND HARDEST INGREDIENTS. IT IS HARD AS ROCK.

Cat Noir:" - (grumble) – Now he tells me"

Chef Doom:' - (smirk taunt) – You better choose fast my dear. Those people will soon be cook nicely if you dont act fast. Time's running out...MAKE A CHOICE. YOUR EARINGS OR THEIR LIFES NYAHAHAHAHA"

After some hard thought...Ladybug had no other choice but to give in...

Ladybug:" - (defeated voice) -Alright Chef...you win"

Cat Noir:" - (gasp) – WHAT! YOU CANT GIVE UP LADYBUG. WE HAVE TO KEEP ON FIGHTING. GIVING UP IS NOT AN OPTION"

Ladybug:" I know Cat Noir. But we dont have a choice. If we continue figthing him, those people will die. Can you live with that Kitty? It's our oath to protect and help any person who needed it. And right now...they need us to save them."

Cat Noir thought what Ladybug told him...and after some meditation...he agreed with her:

Cat Noir:" You're right. You're absoluty right M'Lady. We sworned to help everyone."

Ladybug:" You win Chef Doom. We'll give you our Miraculous Powers"

 **-(Hawk Moth Secret Location)-**

Hawk Moth was happy. His latest Akuma Victim has defeated Ladybug, and was soon gonna get their Miraculous Powers.

Hawk Moth:" - (happy) – YEEEEEES. AT LAST. I DEFEATED LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR, AND SOON I'LL HAVE THEIR MIRACULOUS POWERS. TODAY IS MY DAY HAHAHAHAHA, WELL DONE CHEF DOOM, WELL DONE"

 **-(Battlefield)-**

Chef Doom:" That is good to hear. Oh, one more thing"

Faster then they could see...Chef Doom points his sleeves at them and blast many knifes, hitting them and they hit the wall. They were now pin hard in the wall by the knifes, and they couldnt move.

Ladybug:" HEY, WHATS THE BIG IDEAL?"

Chef Doom:" Nothing much. Just making sure none of you try any funny stuffs at me. Now, lets have those Earings"

Cat Noir:" Fine. But you'll release them after this right?"

Chef Doom:" Um...NO"

Ladybug:" - (wide eyes gasp) – No...NO. BUT WE HAD A DEAL. YOU'LL SET THEM FREE IF I GIVE YOU MY EARINGS!"

Chef Doom:"...I lie. I never waste a dish."

Ladybug:" - (angry) – YOU DOUBLE LIAR FAT JERK."

Chef Doom:" Thanks. And now...lets grab those Earings"

It seen that it was gonna be over for Ladybug and Car Noir. They were trap, and the Akuma Victim was reaching for her Earings to take them away from her. She tried to set free, but it was no use.

Just as Chef Doom was inches from grabbing her Earings...

!KAPOW!

Chef Doom never saw it coming, but he was hit by a kick in his face hard and send him flying away far back.

Ladybug and Cat Noir saw someone in front of them...

RANMA

Ranma deliver a flying kick and nail Chef Doom in the face that send him away.

Ladybug:" Ran...Ranma!"

Ranma:" Hey, how you doing. Fancy meeting you again"

Ladybug:" Wha...what are you doing here?"

Ranma:" Lending you a hand. - (chuckle) – We gotta stop meeting like this. Let me help you out of there"

He takes out all the knifes that were holding Ladybug in place. After that, Ladybug massages her shoulders at being free from there:

Ladybug:" Thank you"

Cat Noir:" Hello! How about helping me"

Ladybug:" Woops, sorry"

Both release Cat Noir from its trap. Once release:

Cat Noir:" Thats better. - (to Ranma) – I thank you for your help, but now I must insist that you leave. We must stop that Akuma and we dont you want you getting hurt"

Ranma:" Thanks...but no thanks. I'm staying here to help you"

Cat Noir:" Absoluty NOT. Its too dangerous for civilians."

Ladybug:" Cat Noir's right. Listen, it is one thing to face off and defeated those thugs in School, but this is an Akuma Victim. You dont stand a change against it"

Ranma:" Dont worry about me. I've had my fair share in fighting weird opponents with weird techniques. So a fat Chef will be no problem. - (question look) -By the way...just how did you know about my fight with those punks in School anyway?"

Ladybug:" - (panic and sweating) – WHAT? Hehehe, you know, um, I just heard about it hihihihi"

Ranma:" - (as he's not buying it) -...Right!"

Chef Doom was recuperating from that blow, and slowy rose up, feeling a little dizzy. After shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he glares at them. Mostly on Ranma.

Chef Doom:" - (to Ranma) – YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO DARE TO HIT MEEEE?"

Ranma:" Got that right. How could you cause so much damage, and that really ticks me off. Ladybug, and um...Black Cat!"

Cat Noit:" Noir, Cat Noir"

Ranma:" Right, Cat Noir. You two handle that crazy chef, while I go and set those people free."

Ladybug:" You What?"

Ranma dash fast toward the trap people. When arrive, he sees the Crystal Cooking Pot.

Ranma:" Sure remains me of Ukyo somehow, very well. - (adressing the peoples inside) - Stand back you guys"

He then raise his fist back, and had a small glow.

Chef Doom:" HAHAHAHA, TRYING TO BREAK ME POT. IT IS USELESS. YOU WONT BE ABLE TO DO NOTHING."

Ranma:" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

!KAPOW!

Ranma throws his punch and hit the Pot hard.

Chef Doom:" YOU SEE. NOTHING, YOU FAIL AND-"

Suddenly, many cracks began to form in the Pot...then the Crystal Pot shattered into pieces.

Chef Doom:" - (wide eyes gasp) – NOOOOOO. MY POT. HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE IT, HOOOOOW?"

Ladybug:" Amazing. He actually did it."

Cat Noir:" - (gasp face) – HUH! How he do it?"

Ranma:" - (to the peoples) – GO EVERYONE, GET OUTTA HERE"

Not wasting any time...they run away from there. Ranma then turns his attention to the angry Akuma Chef:

Ranma:" Now that thats taking care off...you're next"

Chef Doom:" - (angry) – YOU! YOU RUIN ME CHANGE TO OBTAIN THOSE MIRACULOUS. NOW YOU'LL PAY. YOU PAAAAAAAY, GRYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Furious, he launches from his sleeves lots and lots of knifes at Ranma. Ladybug and Cat Noir gasp in fright, concern for Ranma wellbeing:

Ladybug:" - (worry voice) – OH MY GOD. RANMA MOVE. GET OUT OF THERE"

Cat Noir:" WHY DOESNT HE MOVE. HE'S GONNA GET HURT"

What they saw next, blow their mind off. As Ranma unleash one of his favorites moves:

Ranma:" KATCHU-TENSHI-AMAGURIKEEEEEEN"

Using the technique known as -"Chestnut-Roasted-On an Open fire"-, Ranma hands moved so fast, they became only blurs to the untrained eyes. He was stopping every knife, until there were none.

Chef Doom:" - (awe and speechless) -SACRE BLUEE. HOW DID YOU DO THAT? HOW COULD DO THAT? YOU'RE...YOU'RE NOT HUMAN"

Of course, Ladybug and Cat Noir were thinking the same thing:

Ladybug:" - (impress thinking) - _O.M.G...What did just happen here. How did Ranma stop all those knifes? His hands moved so fast, I...i didnt see them?_ "

Cat Noir:" - (shock thinking) – _WHAAAAT! How he do that? His hands...his hands moved so fast...even I couldnt see them. And I have keen sight as a cat. I cant do that. Is he a Miraculous?"_

Ranma:" Hey Ladybug, how about you finish this foe before he continue to cause more damage"

Ladybug:" Huh? Oh yes, right. Let me scan where the Akuma's located"

She then concentrate hard to find the weak spot. She finds it:

Ladybug:" Got it. Listen guys, the Akuma is hidden inside his Chef hat. I need you to stop him"

Ranma:" You got it. You coming Cat Boy"

Cat Noir:" - (tick off) - ITS CAT NOIR"

Ranma:" I know. Lets go then"

Teaming up, Ranma and Cat went to face Chef Doom. After recuperating from his shock, he sees Ranma and Cat Noir coming at him:

Chef Doom:" I do not know how you did that – (Ranma) – BUT I'M NOT FINISH YET. HERE'S ANOTHER OF ME FAVORITE DISHES, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT"

Next, he conjure up a pot in his hand, then he points it and fires lots of cooking dough balls.

Ranma:" Incoming. Dodge"

Cat Noir:" Huh! Dough! Now he's firing dough. This guy's really unoriginal"

Ranma:" Less talk, more evation"

Both were doing fine at dodging them...however, Cat Noir got careless and was hit by a dough ball and pin him to the ground. The dough was sticky and hard.

Cat Noir:" OH MAN. NOT AGAIN. What's with me today?"

Chef Doom:" NYAHAHAHA, ONE DOWN. AND YOU'RE NEXT TO FALL"

Ranma:" Ha, first you must hit me, then you can gloat"

Ranma was evading good the attacks. From jumping, dodging, ect, he evade them all. During one of those attacks...one of those dough balls was near him, Ranma hand glow in slight blue and hit the dough, and the dough seemed to crumple. Deciding to finish the match, Ranma run fast and jump high toward him...Chef Doom didnt know what happen...Ranma landed behind him and smack him on the back on his head, and Chef Doom fall down like a bag of potatoes.

Ranma:" And he's down. LADYBUG, DO YOUR MAGIC WHILE HE'S ASLEPT"

Ladybug:" I WILL, THANKS"

From the Akuma Chef, a Black Butterfly emerge and fly away. Only for Ladybug to catch it:

Ladybug:" No more evil ways for you Butterfly...TIME TO DE-EVILISE"

She launches her Red Yo-Yo and catch it...then it open up to reveal a white Butterfly:

Ladybug:" Bye bye little Akuma. And now to fix this...MIRACULOUS CHARM"

Releasing her Special Power, a wave of Pink Magic emerge and restore all that was damage by the Akuma Chef. Chef Doom was transform back into Philipe, but was still down. After everything was done:

Ranma:" Wow, that sure is a cool Technique you have there, you must teach me how to do that. But, you done it, way a go"

Ladybug:" Thanks hehehe, you werent bad yourself. You went toe-to-toe agaisnt another Akuma foe and hold your own quite right."

Cat Noir:" Yea, quite good for a normal human being. Are you somehow a Miraculous Holder?"

Ladybug:" Yea, I was thinking the same thing"

Ranma:" - (confuse blink) -A Miraculous-what now? No."

Cat Noir:" NO! Are you sure, cause you were doing those magical attacks"

Ranma:" Magical Attacks? – (realize it) -Oh no. Those were just Martial Art Techniques"

It was then that they heard their beeping sounding...meaning their times were about to run out;

Cat Noir:" - (nervous) -Woops...listen, I hate to be a poor chat, but I'm afraid were gonna have to talk about this some other time...ADIUEE"

He runs away until he was gone;

Ranma:" Whats up with him?"

Ladybug:" Nothing. I too hate to do this...but I must be going. I...have...somewhere I need to go. But thanks for the help. Really apreciated"

Ranma:" Wait a second, what's going on?"

And she too jump up into a rooftop and vanish. Leaving Ranma alone there:

Ranma:" Okay, something's very fishy whit that Ladybug girl. And I get the feeling that I know her...better check it out"

He jumps to the roof top and proced to find out his doubt.

Not so far away, someone had recorder the event that happen there. It was Ayla. She watch the fight between Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ranma against Chef Doom, and filmed it all with her camera. In the end, she was so excited:

Ayla:" - (exicted to the max) – WOW. WOW OH WOW, THAT WAS SO AWESOME. AND THAT RANMA, HE WAS SOOO AWESOME. MY LADYBLOG WILL BE EVEN MORE POPULAR"

 **-(Hawk Moth Secret Location)-**

After the fight...Hawk Moth was very piss off. Yet another Akuma was defeated. But this time...Ladybug had help from that pig-tailed stranger – (Ranma) -. He somehow fought against his Akuma foe and defeated it.

Hawk Moth:" - (piss off) – NO NO NO NOOOOOO. I WAS SO CLOSE. SO CLOSE TO OBTAIN THEIR MIRACULOUS POWERS. BUT IT WAS RUIN BY THEM. ESPECIALLY THAT PIG-TAIL GUY. HOW COULD HE HAVE, YET AGAIN, DEFEATED ANOTHER AKUMA FOE. HE DEFINILY MUST BE A MIRACULOUS. NOO ROO, THERES NO DOUBT THAT HE'S A MIRACULOUS AFTER WHAT WE SAW, RIGHT"

Noo Roo:" Um, sorry Hawk Moth, but no Miraculous Magic was used"

Hawk Moth:" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT. DIDNT YOU SAW THOSE MAGICAL POWERS HE UNLEASH. THERE'S NO DOUBT ABOUT IT. ONLY A MIRACULOUS WIELDER CAN DO THAT.'

Noo Roo:" But i'm telling you. That was no Magic. I didnt detect any magic at all. Sorry"

Hawk Moth:" THEN HOW COULD YOU EXPLAIN THOSE ATTACKS THAT HE UNLEASH UH? NO NORMAL HUMAN BEING CANNOT DO THOSE THINGS WITHOUT MAGIC. TELL ME THAT"

Noo Roo:" I dont know. However...i did detect something of him"

Hawk Moth:" YES, I KNEW IT. HE IS A MIRACULOUS, AND HE USED MAGIC HAHAHA"

Noo Roo:" Not quite. While there was no magic involve...i somehow detect another kind of Magic. Not Miraculous, but very forerign"

Hawk moth:" HUH? What do you mean by that. Explain now"

Noo Roo:" I'm not so sure...but I must investigate the matter"

 **-(Alley)-**

Ladybug stop at a dark abandone alley to change back. Just as she arrive, her magic run out and she revert back into Marinette:

Marinette:" Woo, just in the nick of time. But we made it"

Tikki:" I know. That was a close call. Couple of minutes more and your secret would be expose"

Marinette:" Yea, but we're so good right. Nobody will know my secret"

 _-"And what secret would that be?"-_

Marinette:" Oh Tikki, you're funny. Well, my secret of being Ladybug of course"

Tikki:" - (blinks) -Um, but Marinette, I didnt say anything"

Marinette:" What? But if you didnt, then who did then?"

 _-"Um...me"-_

Both Marinette and Tikki look up and saw Ranma standing on top of a lamp, lookin down at them. And both gasp in fright, as their secret was expose. Tikki quickly hides:

Marinette:" - (gasp big) – RANMA. OH MY GOD"

Next Ranma jumps and land in front of her.

Ranma:" So, mind telling what just happen. You were that Ladybug crime fighter girl all this time right"

Marinette:" - (nervous and scare) – Me...oh no no no no nooo, hehehe, I dont know what you're talking about. I'm just a regular girl."

Ranma:" Marinette, I saw you change from that Red polka tigh suit into what you are now. So...can you tell me that"

Ranma saw Marinette just stood there. All nervous with no idea what to say, and was so scare of him. He knew that she had a secret that she was trying to hide, and knew that feeling, as he also was hiding a secret. But in the end:

Ranma:"- (sympathy voice) - Look Marinette, you can tell me. You dont have to be afraid. I wont judge you. I can help you"

Marinette:" - (still unsure) – I dont know. Its not that simple you see"

Ranma:" Try me. It may do good to you. Trust me"

By some strange reason, she somehow fetl that she could indeed trust him, reason she didnt knew why. But in the end, she trusted her heart and went for it:

Marinette:" Well, its like this...I have this powers known as Miraculous"

Ranma:" I heard that Miraculous Power. Just what is it?"

Marinette:" You might want to sit down. Its gonna be quite a story"

She reveal all to Ranma. Her story how she became Ladybug. How she found the black box. All her adventures and fights against all the Akuma foes. It lasted about 30 minutes. In the end, Ranma heard it all. And he was all calm and relaxed. She notice that and was surprise to see him like that. She thought he was gonna be afraid, or awe or anything.

Marinette:" And thats my story so far."

Ranma:" Man Marinette hehe, you sure have being living a wild and strange life. So you are like a Magical Crime Fighter Girl after all"

Marinette:' If you see it that way, yea, yes I am."

Ranma:" Soooo, arent you gonna introduce me to your little friend"

Marinette:" Who? Oh, yes. Um. You can come out"

Tikki flew from Marinette pocket and greeded Ranma.

Tikki:" Hello Ranma. My name is Tikki"

Ranma:" Well, arent you kinda adorable – (Tikki blush) – So what are you anyway?"

Tikki:" I'm a Kwami"

Ranma:" Ooookay. What's that?"

Tikki:" I am what you may called a Magical Spirit. I am but one of the Spirits that lead people like Marinette to fight against Akuma attacks"

Ranma:" Akuma! Devil beings of Japan right. So whats the deal with that?"

Tikki:" I'll explain"

Now Tikki explain Ranma about the history of the Ladybugs from the past. How they faced the Akuma enemies. About Hawk Moth. Everthing. Ranma listen to all and little by little he understood.

Ranma:" So let me get this straight. You are like a Magical Heroine trying to stop this Hawk Moth from stealing your Miraculous, right"

Marinette:" Thats right. For reasons we dont know, but we wont let him do it."

Ranma:" And this Akumas Butterflys, how do they work?"

Tikki:" Let me tell him Marinette. You see Ranma, a Black Butterfly, or Akuma, feed on People filled with Negative Emotions; Rage, Fear, Jealousy. Once posses, the obtain diferent kind of powers, but there under control by Hawk Moth to do bis bidden."

Ranma:" So, there atract by those Dark Emotions, and give them powers, right, - (Tikki nod) -, man thats so uncool. - (thinking worry) – _I'm sure am lucky that there not in Nerima. That place is filled with crazy wackos with lot of Dark Emotions. Last thing I want is to see what would happen if someone like Kuno, Kodachi, Mousse, get posses by those Akuma Butterflys. - (shudder) – Brrrr, especially Ryoga, a guy who has nothing but Jealousy and Rage toward me."_

Marinette:" I'm surprise that you're so calm after hearing my story. I would have thought that you would freak out or calling me crazy"

Ranma:" - (chuckle) – Listen, i've seen many kinds of crazy stuff in my life. Diferent weird enemies I face before. And I've seen magical Crime Fighter Girls in Sailor ouffits – (refering to Sailor Moon) -, fighting Yumas, so its normal for me"

Marinette:" - (blink) -Um...okay. - (pleading voice) - But listen Ranma, I want you to keep my identity a secret please"

Ranma:" Why?"

Marinette:" Its because I cant let everyone find out who I am. If they do, they would be in danger from my enemies. And most of all, I would no longer have a normal life, as I would be hounded down by reporters. So please Ranma, i'm begging you...dont tell anyone about this"

Ranma:"...Sure Marinette. I promise"

Marinette:" You will!"

Ranma:" Yes. You have a right to live your life like a normal girl, so no way i'll let anyone ruin it for you. I give you my word as a Martial Artist that your secret identity will remain a secret."

Marinette:" - (tear eyes) -Thank you Ranma. Thank you so much"

Ranma:" No problem. So, you wanna go and grab something to eat, i'm starving hehehe"

Marinette:" Sure. I know the perfect place where they serve good meals. Lets go"

Before they walk away...they were splash by water that a old lady toss from her window down to the allew where they were standing. Marinette was wet same as Tikki.

Marinette:' Oh man...what gives. Who toss water at us. I've had this shirt clean this morning puag. Hey Ranma, you okay and-"

But much for ther surprise...in front of her, there was no longer a boy in a pig-tailed...but in its place was a red hair pig-tailed girl, dress in the same clothes as her friend Ranma. She was confuse:

Marinette:" HUH? Who...who are you?Where's Ranma?"

Ranko:" Oh man...really! Even if i'm in another country, THIS HAPPEN TO ME TOO?"

Marinette:" HEY, who are you?"

Ranko:" Listen Marinette...i'm...I'm Ranma"

Marinette:" WHAT! Ranma's guy, and you're a girl."

Ranko:" Yea, about that. Guess its time for me to tell you my secret. You might want to listen to it"

End of Chapter 4.

Hope to all the fans that you like this story so far.

I original wanted to make this into 2 chapters...but decided to make it into 1.

Now Ranma secret curse is reveal to Marinette and Tikki.

What's gonna happen when Marinette and Tikki learn about Curses, Ghost Cat, Spirits, and above all...

Martial Arts Techniques, KI, Special Moves. Etc.

Will they accept it...or go crazy.

To all the fans of this story, I have some invitations...

You see...i have other stories that I would love it a lot if you read them and review them and tell that you think of them, as I too put a lot of heart and effort like this story.

Look into my Fanfiction account.

The names of the story are this:

 _ **-"EVER AFTER HIGH NEW STUDENT"-**_

Its when a Foreign Exchange Student from Japan comes to Ever After High. There he will meet the Royal and Rebel Princesses, and change the Destiny of many.

 _ **-"ADVENTURE AND MAYHEM IN FANTASY ISLAND"-**_

Crossover. Famous Perverts from many Cartoon/Anime get together and landed on an Island...where they meet the Ladies from Dead or Alive.

I would be honor if you look into them and read them.

As before...ideas from you guys will be apreciated a lot to make this story cooler.

Next Chapter;

 _ **-"Change of Mind"-**_


End file.
